Secrets
by Ydnas5
Summary: Tragedy strikes and turns lives upside down. Secrets are slowly revealed in spurts, secrets no one would have ever imagined could be true. Its another year at Hogwarts and another tango with the Dark Lord. Anything could happen. HGFW Subplot.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; anything you recognize belongs to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. I'm simply a fan writing a FanFic based on her work, as I wait semi patiently for the next book to be released.

With that said...

**Prologue**

The sky periodically lit up with multiple bolts of thunderous lightning. Skye's breathing was labored as she ran against the smoke ridden wind in desperation. _What's burning so profusely? _Scared beyond belief she began to run faster; Skye could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, spurring her forward even as she became tired beyond comprehension.

Skye sprang from the edge of the wood; abruptly crumbling to her knees. She couldn't believe the site before her; Skye's stomach twisted in shocked agony. The house she grew up in ,her home, was smoldering against the backdrop of the starry, stormy night sky. There was nothing left but a pile of ruble. A symbol burned bright in the airspace above the atrocity; a skull with a snake protruding, slithering, out its mouth.

"Why!" Skye screamed into the never ending midnight void. Crestfallen she fell face forward; roughly pounding her right fist into the cold, hard ground. "Why?" She whispered despairingly.

A hand gingerly gripped her shoulder. Skye neither shrank away nor looked upward. For whatever reason this presence brought her ease instead of fear. "Skye, its time." The voice was one of power and yet grandfatherly sympathy.

Skye just lolled her head in dejection and pushed her person off the ground. Before she could grasp what was happening an old, tattered book was thrust into her frail grip. The man beside her began to count, as he reached three Skye felt a tug around the vicinity of her navel. What was once her home dissolved into darkness as she felt a spinning sensation.

_**Hope you liked it. (Crosses fingers!) I know it was short, but don't worry there's more to come, in the mean time let me know what you think, don't be afraid to hit the button and send me your thoughts. Flames are welcome, but constructive** _**_criticism is preferred._**

_Peace_


	2. The Meeting

Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Skye sat cross legged in the puffy, straight backed chair. Her stolid green eyed gaze met the pale blue one of the man seated before her. Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Strained silence enveloped the room. Nothing moved, nothing broke the timeless still. The truth was beginning to sink in; the haunting, dastardly truth. She could vividly remember _the vivacious fire crackling, its flames lapping up the stale air of the dimly lit room. Two forms stood parallel one another on either side a cerulean colored sofa. "Skye." The older of the two cooed in a pitiful whisper; a single tear slid down her cheek as her usually bright green eyes dulled._

"Skye." The headmaster spoke once more, Skye's head jerked from side to side momentarily.

"Terribly sorry. You were saying sir?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled, more to himself than anyone else. "I see you take after your mother. As I was saying, your mum left this in my position, she wished for you to have it when the time came, and I believe it has." He explained, extending his right hand. Held between his thumb and pointer finger was a ring. Hesitating momentarily, Skye reached forward and grasped the object gingerly.

The ring was flawlessly silver plated and featured an oval cut sapphire which reflected a swirling fog. Engraved to the left of the gem was a ferocious lions' head and on the other an elegant rose. There were words in a foreign tongue etched circling the sapphire, Teken moed van waarheid; sterkte van binnen. Delicately Skye slipped the ring onto her ring finger; amazingly it was a perfect fit.

Skye paused, blinking back tears as she searched for the words and the strength to speak them. "So," Her voice shook slightly, she took a deep breath. "my mum, she knew…" Skye's statement trailed off and she focused her watering eyes intently on the professor directly before her, searching for an answer; any answer. All the headmaster offered was further silence, the only evidence of change being the sorrow reflecting in his eyes.

Skye's eyes began to burn with un-cried tears. "If you'll excuse me there is something I must attend to. I'll return shortly." Professor Dumbledore strode across the room, exciting via the door. Skye continued to stare straight ahead, the clink of the door closing on its hinges signaled that she was alone. Skye remained un-moving, she didn't move a muscle. Her mind swam behind her tear ridden eyes, swirling with thoughts all centered around one focal point; her stupidity. Her last words, how could she have said those painful, spiteful things? _You didn't mean them. _She didn't know that. _She had to though._ She looked so crushed. _You didn't know you wouldn't see her again. _That's not an excuse, there's no excuse. Why? It was the question that would torment her for the rest of her life.

Skye was broken from her trance like state to the sound of numerous whispers. Startled, she cautiously looked about her, no one. Her eyes ran across the room surveying the shelf clad walls which contained odd gizmos and whats-its. Nope, not coming from them. Movement caught her eye, she averted her eyes to the un-stationary portraits which also engulfed the walls. Suspicious, she narrowed her eyes and focused in on the portrait directly before her. It's occupant sat before a green and silver banner which showcased a snake; his robes much the same in color. He sported a pointed beard and a aura of clever intellect hung about him. Un- expressed rage welled deep within Skye as she stood quickly to her feet, knocking over the chair she previously occupied. _What right do these…these people have to discuss me! "_YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Skye jolted momentarily, she hadn't meant to say that out loud; the portraits shared a unanimous gasp, the mouths of a few stood agape. The room reverted to a stone cold, uneasy silence.

The door opened, but Skye didn't move, instead her eyes continued to bore into the aforementioned portrait. "Skye?" No answer, Dumbledore attempted a different approach and followed her gaze. "Phineas?" The portraits mouth opened and closed yet no sound projected. "Right then." The professor walked around his desk and sat behind it. "Skye, this is Professor McGonagall, if you'll go with her she has some information for you regarding your relatives." Skye spun around to face the headmaster and than followed his gaze to face the woman whom stood by the door.

"I have relatives?" Skye uttered in astonishment.

OoOoOoO

Unseeingly Skye stared out the bus window, watching the scenery fade around her. _I have relatives. I never knew; she never told me. I can't believe this is really happening, any of it. _Skye clenched her fist a bit, grabbing a tighter grip on the folded parchment held in the palm of her hand. That little slip of paper told her where she could find her relatives, her flesh and blood, her mothers sister.

One thing slightly disturbed her though, it was as though this Professor Dumbledore wasn't telling her the entire story, he knew something. The bus halted and her chair toppled over, a few of the others on the bus looked slightly shaken but they maintained their seats; _must be old pros at riding this…thing_.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder Skye dismounted the purple double-decker and watched from the sidewalk as it disappeared. Once it had vanished she turned to face the perfectly kept house which stood behind her. She checked the address on paper one last time, than looked down the road to the street marker and finally to the number placed upon the house. She had arrived to her destination, the sun was beginning to set illuminating her bright red hair. "Its now or never." She mumbled to herself as she walked up to the door and rang the bell. "Now or never."

OoOoOoO

**I know, it's not very long, but hopefully you liked it anyway. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so I can't be sure. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Don't hesitate to reply, even if you don't like it, let me know how I can make it better. Thanks.**

**Peace**


	3. Unexpected Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: **No, alas I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all that goes with it belongs to the most extraordinary Jo Rowling. I am merely bidding my time until the glorious day known as July 16th. Anything that you recognize belongs to the most awesome J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter watched as the Daily Prophet delivery owl descended into the pink and orange horizon. Once the owl was out of sight the raven haired young man turned his attention to the newspaper clasped in his grasp. His emerald eyes dulled further from their usual depression as they met the morning headline. Voldemort and his cronies had struck once again. There was a magical picture of an elegant Victorian style home, it was in flames and in the airspace above it ever loomed the dark mark. An elaborate sign which glowed green, featuring a skull with a snake protruding through its open mouth. Smoke was overtaking the starry night sky. Harry dejectedly cast the paper across the room, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in full swing, and didn't give a damn who knew it. In fact, they thrived on the fear which they could create. " How much longer must this go on?" Harry sighed. He knew the inevitable answer, though he still couldn't admit it to himself.

"Wake up! Breakfast." Aunt Petunia called icily, rapping on the bedroom door. Giving his Aunt an ample head start, Harry rolled his eyes and ventured downstairs. The door bell chided through the house just as he reached the end of the stairs. Suspiciously he ducked back into the shadows and grasped his wand. Apprehensively, he watched his Uncle answer the door.

Vernon Dursley talked in muffled tones with the visitor. Harry couldn't see past his Uncles massive bulk. Petunia entered the hallway, whipping her hands on the floral apron tied about her waist. "What's keeping you Vernon?" She asked in her usual curious manner, after all she was the resident gossip. Petunia stood at her husbands shoulder. Gasping, she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Rose?" Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow; his Aunt and uncle stood frozen in the doorway.

Dudley burst onto the scene, "I'm hungry!" He whined. "What's going on? Who's at the door?" He went and stood by his parents.

"Actually, my name is Skye, my mum's name was Rose, Rose Evans." Harry's emerald green eyes grew wide and clouded with confusion, the three Dursley's grew silent. "Hello Aunt Petunia." Skye greeted, nervously running her hand through her short red hair. Off in the distance thunder rolled , the rain reverted to a light mist. Skye stood uneasily outside the door, the rain sinking through her already sopping clothes. _Please believe me._

OoOoOoO

The crescent moon hung high in the sky. Skye stood over the sink starring into its endless depths, pondering her predicament. The vibes around this house, they weren't friendly, not towards her. She really felt the hatred once they let her into the house. She had preformed a drying spell on herself, obviously they didn't like magic. More than didn't like magic, hated magic, they hated that which she was about. Though Petunia was a puzzle in herself. The vibes coming from her weren't an exact hatred, yet they weren't acceptance either.

Skye's eyes glowed silver in the moon light, hanging between color. "Hi." She spoke, startling Harry, who was hanging in the doorway. _How could she have known? _"I'm really sensitive to sound." Skye answered, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "In case you were wondering." She smiled, her green eyes sparkled. Harry remained silent, cautiously he took a seat across from her at the table. His gaze remained a mix between curiosity and suspicion. "I don't bite. Go on and ask, I know your dying to know."

Harry looked visibly pained at the mention of 'dying', but proceeded with the question that had long been on his mind. In fact, from the very moment that he found out that she was an Evans. "What happened to you parents?"

Skye leaned back in her chair and brushed her fingers through her hair. "My mum was murdered. It was in The Daily Prophet, I'm sure." Harry brought today's issue out of his pocket, and after looking it over she nodded. "As for my dad, I have no idea. Mum never brought it up and I never pushed the issue. As far as I know I have no father." She smiled, Skye knew he wanted to know than that, he wanted a back ground story. " You tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am. A trade off, if you will." Her eyes smirked, he hesitated. "You don't trust me, I don't suppose I've given you any reason to."

"I'm just very," Harry paused, searching for the word. "Cautious, that's all. I don't really trust anyone anymore. My names Harry. Harry Potter. Though you probably already knew that." She nodded and Harry was both relieved and mystified when she didn't register the usual reaction. "You know who I am, so I assume you know why I am here and not with my parents." Harry's eyes deadened at the mention of his dead parents.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I know all about 'The Boy Who Lived'" Skye smiled sadly. "But you don't know my story." Skye answered mysteriously. "I've lived with my mum all my life, in that same house in the picture." Skye said pointing to the daily profit picture. "Though it looks much better when its not up in flames." She shook her head."Sorry, that must have sounded horrible. Sometimes my sense of humor gets the best of me. I just blurt things out." Harry nodded, everyone deals with pain in their own unique way. The duo fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know Professor Dumbledore." Harry noticeably tensed at the mention of his Professor, but nodded anyway. Skye nodded and proceeded. "Does it ever feel like he knows more than he cares to share?"

"All the time." Harry answered immediately. "He is constantly withholding things from me. He, in fact, did so just last year. Trust me, you never get used to it, I'd be lying if I said that you did."

Skye nodded, "That's what I thought." A snowy barn owl, accompanied by a small, overzealous owl and brown barn owl swopped through the open window, each dropping a parcel onto the table. The brown barn owl perched itself atop the table, whilst the snowy owl took up residence on Harry's shoulder. The tiny, overzealous owl continued to fly circles around Harry's head, chirping incessantly. Skye caught a glance at the wording on one of the attached cards, she brought her gaze up to meet Harry's. "Happy 16th Harry."

OoOoOoO

The three Dursley's and their 'freak' relatives sat at the breakfast table the next morning. Vernon had his newspaper placed in front of him, reading the business reports. Petunia was at the stove, the eggs and bacon were just about finished. Dudley sat very still in his seat, watching his cousins talk very animatedly of things quite over his head. "No, I'm serious, I've never been to an actual school. I've learned everything I know either independently or from my mum."

"Independently." Harry repeated, a bit astonished really.

"Yeah. Mum taught me to read when I was really young. Books have been my best friends ever since. Give me a good book and I'll be all set. I love reading, but more than that I love to learn. I think my biggest fear would most defiantly have to be failure."

"Your going to love Hermione, you two are so much alike. I swear she's read Hogwarts, a History so many times, she fluent."

"I love Hogwarts, A History!" Skye exclaimed. Harry laughed. It wasn't a huge laugh, but it was indeed the first laugh he had laughed all summer. "What do you fear most?" Skye asked. "I told you what my greatest fear is."

"Dementors. Or as Professor Lupin told me during my third year, I fear fear itself because that's what Dementors truly are, the essence of fear."

"When did you encounter a Dementor?"

"During my third year. First on the train to Hogwarts, that's when I discovered them. Than again later that year, I fell off my broom during Quidditch, I think about a hundred feet. Than again at the end of the year, I cast the Protromous Curse to ward off over a hundred of them."

"You know how to cast the Prtromous Curse?" Skye asked in wonderment. "Can you teach it to me sometime?"

"That's enough!" Vernon, said bringing his paper down onto the table, his face gone purple. Dudley smirked, _Now their going to get it._ "That's enough of this magic business, enough I say!" An owl swooped through the window. Vernon turned twice as purple, if that's even possible. "ENOUGH!"

The owl landed next to Harry's plate. With all eyes on him he unattached the parchment and quickly read over the letters contents. "Well." Vernon Dursley, rudely asked.

"The Weasley's want me to come stay with them, if that's alright with you. It says here that you should be fine with it." Harry said indicating the exact place in the letter. Uncle Vernon grabbed the letter from Harry's grasp and scanned it. Harry looked at his Uncle expectantly. "Well."

"Don't be snide boy..."

"Or what, you'll lock me in the cupboard under the stairs? Been there, done that. You can't threaten me, your nothing compared to the other tortures I face daily. So, I assume I can go."

"You've been moody all summer, that gives you no..."

"Vernon, leave the boy alone. Harry, to your room, now." Petunia interupted.

"Gladly." Harry answered in a monotone. He left the Kitchen and bounded up the stairs. Skye slipped out of the Kitchen unnoticed as the Dursley's argued. Petunia had the finishing statement.

"Do you not remember those _people_ at the train station when we picked him up last year? Skye silently slipped up the stairs. She wanted some answers, and she wanted them now.

OoOoOoO

Skye knocked tentatively on Harry's door. When he didn't answer she went in anyway. "What's going on." Harry continued to stare out the window, remaining silent. "Don't want to talk, fine, than I'll talk until your ready. You don't seem to like it here. Not that I blame you, it's obvious these people are completely weirded out by magic and 'people like us.' But what I don't get..."

"I lived in a cupboard my entire childhood. They would lock me in it when I went to sleep and let me out in the morning to go to school. Dudley, being the massive ass he is, made everyone hate me. I would always get picked on, I never had any friends and never did well. Everyone thinks that I'm such a hero, that everything is so easy for me. I have a news flash, it's not."

"Oh Harry..."

"DON'T feel sorry for me." Harry cut her off, turning to face her, tears in his eyes. "Don't pity me." Skye stepped forward and took her cousin into a hug. Both were teary eyed, both orphaned and both feeling so alone in the world. Little did they know things were about to become so much more complicated. After all, when Voldemort is in the mix, how can life be anything but?

**AN: **Thank you so much to **Lesalanna **for sending me a review. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others, about two pages longer than the last chapter; its a start! You mentioned delving into Skye's history a bit more; all will come in time, I don't want to reveal too much all at once. As for the time she was in, I thought it was obvious, but I was obviously wrong, lol, but I fixed the confusion that there may have been with this chapter. I hope I answered everything and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again so much for ther reveiw! Anyway, I'll stop my babbling now, as always don't hesitate to send me some feedback.

Peace


	4. Rose? Lily?

**Disclaimer- **Alas, I am still not Jo Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter. Like you didn't already know...

**Chapter 3**

Skye sat cross-legged in the Dursley's front yard, her eyes closed in meditation. It had been a couple days since the kitchen outburst. Steadily she was learning more about Harry, though she could sense an overwhelming sadness about him. Yes, he never knew his parents, but it seemed there was something more to it than that. There was a deeper sadness lurking behind his emerald eyes. Skye took a deep breath, she heard the front door open. Someone grabbed her arm and began to drag her backwards in the direction of the house. Startled, her eyes shot open, meeting the gaze of her very angry Uncle, Vernon Dursley. He didn't speak until they were safely within the privacy of the house, the door securely closed. "What do you presume you were doing?" Skye was mystified, she had no idea there were so many shades of scarlet, Vernon's face proved that there in fact were.

Skye bit her upper lip to hold back the smirk that so desperately wished to be released. She stood before her compulsively conservative Uncle in her hole ridden blue jeans, tie dye tank top and thick black, oval framed glasses. Not to mention that she had dyed the ends of her in a variegated mess of blues. "I was merely sitting in the yard, I really don't see what the problem..."

"You don't see a problem with displaying your freakdom for the whole world to see." Vernon interrupted.

"Freakdom." Skye whispered. "Freakdom! Excuse me, I see nothing wrong with simply sitting in the yard." Skye argued, fuming. "I presume it's not illegal."

"Don't you give me lip. This is my house and as long as..."

"Who say's I want to be here." Skye interrupted, drawing her wand and pointing it in her Uncles face. He became nervous and fidgety, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her eyes.

"Y-You c-c-can't do magic o-outside that freak school." Vernon nervously stuttered.

"What makes you think I am." He remained silent. "What makes you think I care." Skye's eyes flashed red for an infinite, instantaneous moment; they reverted back to their usual green, she replaced her wand. "I'm out." Skye walked out the door and down the street, into the glorious sunrise.

•◦•

Harry walked down the street and entered the abandoned park. It was the same mess it had always been, thanks to Dudley and his dopey gang of ruffians. They only stuck by Dudley for the sake of their own health, that and their equal thirst for others deep and utter misery. The lot of them bask in others continued pain, the inner turmoil they constantly caused.

"I thought I might find you here. I always come here to think." Harry said walking over to the old oak tree which stood in the center of the rundown playground. Skye was seated at the foot of the tree, her legs crossed and eyes, once more, closed. "You sure caused a ruckuses back at the house." Skye laughed silently.

"My temper gets the best of me sometimes." Skye smirked. Harry sat next to his cousin. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each others silent company. Harry broke the silence.

"I leave for the Weasley's tomorrow, you should come with me." He offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Skye answered, she desperately wanted to go, yet at the same instance she truly didn't want to be a nescience or tag-along.

"You wouldn't be, trust me, Mrs. Weasley won't mind." Harry answered as though he had read her mind.

"If your sure..."

"Of course." Harry answered before adding as an after thought, "Unless, of course, you would rather stay cooped up with the Dursley's." Harry smirked but his eyes remained painfully emotionless, bordering depressed.

"NO! No, absolutely not. You can count me in!" Skye answered waving her hands before her person and scrunching up her face. The sun was beginning its decent into the horizon. "S'pose we should head home." Skye commented, not really caring about the prospect of what going back to the house meant. "Or back to purgatory, if you rather." They shared a small laugh.

"S'pose so." Harry easily got to his feet, however, Skye tripped over herself. It was thanks to Harry she didn't become alarmingly acquainted with the lawn, for which she was very grateful. Skye and Harry walked side by side down the shadowed sidewalks back towards the Dursley's oh so perfectly kempt home, the loathsome lair of gloom.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Skye asked, turning around to find empty darkness. "I feel like we're being watched."

"That's because we are." Harry answered, his voice dull, hollow and void of emotion. Skye stopped, turning to him and raising a curious eyebrow, Harry shrugged.

"Comes with being The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Just-Won't-Die." Harry's humor was dark, slightly sadistic. The duo continued their walk in silence, each resigned to their own thoughts.

•◦•

The Dursley's were tense. Each encounter with anyone associated with the wizarding world had been more unpleasant than the last. They awaited the arrival of whomever it was who would arrive to relieve them of their wretched relatives with apprehension. They had been informed earlier that morning that not only would Harry be leaving, but Skye would accompany him. Two thorns from their side in one blow. The door bell rang and no one moved, Harry stood from his seat at the bottom of the stairwell, and upon opening the door he was greeted by the friendly face of his former professor, friend, and the last of the infamous Marauders, Remus Lupin. "Hello Harry, ready to go?" Harry nodded, allowing his former professor into the house. The Dursley's squirmed, Dudley scampered out of the room, his hand grasping his bum. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." He said, attempting to be friendly. The Dursley's each gave a curt nod in return, keeping their eyes glued to the magical intruder.

"Professor, I have someone for you to meet." Harry broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Harry, I'm not your professor and haven't been for quite some time now. Please, call me Remus." Remus said as he followed Harry upstairs.

"Ok Pro...Remus." Harry opened the door to his room. "I'd like you to meet..."

"Rose?"

"No sir. My name's Skye, Rose was my mum though." Remus's brow furrowed. He couldn't believe the sight before his eyes, how could this be possible._ Rose's daughter, Rose had a daughter? But didn't Rose.. Lily always said..._ "Did you know my mother?" Skye asked. Remus absently nodded his head, unable to speak, he looked as if he'd been accosted by a ghost. This was close enough anyway, he couldn't believe how much she resembled Rose.

•◦•

The many locks of Grimmuald Place unfastened in quick succession and the door slid open. The trio slipped in, the door was secured behind them. The landing was dark, and the stairwell immediately demanded attention, there was a row of mounted house elf heads. "This is eerie." Skye whispered to Harry as they began down another set of stairs. They entered a quaint, dimly lit kitchen, the air was abuzz with chatter, in one corner two red heads were playing wizards chess, the older of the two seemed to be wining, rubbing the news in his opponents face. Another red head, an older woman, was cooking supper.

At the long table placed in the center of the spacious room sat three older wizards. Skye first noticed the woman seated at the head of the table whose hair was a vivid bubble gum pink, her eyes a pail blue; her robes were a psychedelic mixture of overlapping circles and squares. Seated to her left was a haggard, older wizard, his one eye larger than the other and swiveling in its socket. To her right was seated yet another redhead, whom was currently speaking as the others avidly hung onto his every word.

They hadn't been standing there long before they were spotted in the doorway. Skye stood back as Mrs. Weasley hurried over and engulfed Harry in a motherly hug, everyone was up out of their seat greeting Harry and Lupin, only Mad-Eye Moody remained seated, his attention fixed on Skye. She stood uncomfortably in the doorway, painfully aware of his microscope gaze. Despite how uncomfortable she felt she mustered up the gull to stare him straight in the eye. Each silently challenging the other.

"This is Skye Evans." Remus said, indicating Skye and causing her to break her eye contact with Moody. Each of the faces turned to her with equal curiosity; an Evans.

"Hey ya'll." Skye gave a slight, nervous wave; flashing a small smile. Mrs. Weasley was the first to step forward and engulf Skye in a motherly hug.

"Nice to meet you Skye." Mrs. Weasley murmured.

•◦•

"_What is your problem?" Skye shouted. Rose flinched._

"_Skye please." Skye took a step forward, Rose inched backward. _

"_Mum, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"_

"_We have to leave, we have to." Rose nervously rung her hands, taking quick glances out the window. _

"_I don't understand." Skye pushed her glasses to the top of her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose, rubbed her tired eyes. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong..."_

_Rose approached her daughter. "I can't, Skye. It's just... you wouldn't..."_

"_I'm not stupid, mum." Skye brought her fiery gaze up to meet that of her mum. Rose retreated, her eyes glistening with tears. "Mum, why were you packing just now? Why do we have to leave, what aren't you telling me?" Skye growled in frustrated anger, trying to comprehend the situation._

"_You're eyes...they remind..." Rose's voice was trembling. "Skye." Rose pitifully whispered from her opposing end of the cerulean couch. A single tear slid down her cheek as her green eyes dulled considerably._

Skye's eyes shot open, hot tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. Silently she pushed back the covers, slipping stealthily downstairs; destination Kitchen. She left the lights off, preferring the calm, soothing qualities of the dark. Skye took a seat at the table, absently outlining its many grooves with the tip of her pointer finger. She stared hard at nothing, allowing her eyes to loose focus and wiling the fog surrounding her thoughts to clear slightly. "You knew they were coming." Skye whispered into the abyss of night, a solitary tear graced her cheek and she didn't bother to fight it away. She allowed her head to softly drift down to meet the surface of the table.

She shot up from her seat when she heard a distinct clunk of wood against wood approaching from the door way, her gaze fell upon the man with the eccentric looking features, the most intimidating being his magical electric blue eye. "Constant Vigilance." He spoke in gruff tones. "Constant Vigilance."

Skye never took her eyes off of Mad-Eye Moody, Harry had told her quite a few things about this particular wizard. "Never let your guard down." Skye answered, Moody nodded. "Up late aren't you?"

"The same could be said for you." Moody answered, eyeing Skye suspiciously. _Touché. _Thought Skye. "Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me as to why you are up at this late, or perhaps early hour?" Skye looked down at her watch. _Holy Pluto, its four in the morning! _

"Or _perhaps_," Skye began cheekily. "I'll keep that fact to myself." Skye strode from the room, self-conscious of Moody's magical eye watching her every move. Once he knew she was back in her rightful room he took her seat at the table and began to stare into a far corner of the room. Lifting his hip flask he sniffed the contents nervously before raising it to his lips and taking a long drag out of it.

•◦•

**:Sigh: No reviews… Like it? Hate it? What do you think? Perhaps you'll take the time to send me your lovely (or even not so lovely?) thoughts in what is known as a review? Perhaps? It's really simple actually. All you have to do is press the wonderful little button at the bottom of the screen. Okay, so you'll think about it...cool beans, until next chapter...**

**Peace **


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer- **No, I have not magically become J. K. Rowling over night and do not own Harry Potter & Co. Would I seriously be writing FanFiction if I were! ;P

**Chapter 4**

"Checkmate!" Skye beamed, Ron seemed to be in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Ron ran his hand through his hair, more than a little bewildered. "How..."

"Looks like someone's met their match." A familiar voice goaded teasingly from the doorway. Each head turned, Skye and Hermione's eyes met. "Hello, my name's Hermione." She stepped forward and introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Ah, the famous Hermione. Harry's told me about you." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm Skye, Harry's cousin." Hermione looked momentarily shocked, _Harry's cousin?_ "Yeah, we were all kind of shocked." Skye smiled, laughing softly and shaking Hermione's hand vigorously.

"How about a rematch?" Ron asked distractedly, determined to beat Skye, no one had _ever _beat Ron at wizards chess.

"Well hello to you to Ronald." Hermione feigned disappointment.

"Right, Right, Hello Hermione. Now about that re-match..."

"Now Ron," Skye started. "I wouldn't want to permentely damage your ego. Perhaps Harry would like to play you." Skye turned to Hermione. "I hear you've read Hogwarts a History."

••

Hermione and Skye were seated at one end of the table, discussing none other than school. It turned out that Skye, much like Hermione, was a serious student. However, Skye had mastered the art of maintaining a laid back outlook compared to Hermione's extreme focus, possibly from her studies with her mother. Though Hermione had lightened up considerably under the influence of Harry and Ron, the two of whom were seated not far from the two girls discussing quidditch with Fred and George.

The two Weasley twins had been convinced (or intimidated, no ones sure which) into returning to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Rumor had it that the Weasley's had cut a deal with their identical sons, telling them that they would get behind the twins dream of owning a joke shop (much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin) but they had to first finish school. This seemed the most plausible explanation. That and Arthur had pulled the 'under my roof, under my rules' card and the twins didn't have sufficient enough funds to even think of heading out on their own, so it was off to Hogwarts for them.

Hermione was once more a prefect, and much to Ron's relief he wasn't; Ron preferred not to be in a state of authority with the return of his mischievous older brothers. Everyone was anxious about the return, and the air was buzzing with wonderment. A single question lingered in everyone's self conscious, _who was to be the new DADA teacher? _The overtaking of Hogwarts last year by Umbridge had now become infamous, the Slytherins surely missed her bipartisan rule and hoped for a carbon copy substitute as the rest of the school's population dreaded the possibility and hoped for a new start in the right direction.

"...our last DADA teacher was Dolores Umbridge, a vile, vile woman." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She was a ministry official...horrible, horrible woman. You wouldn't believe some of the things she did..." Skye listened to Hermione's animated dictation of the previous year. Hermione, per Skye's request, had spent much of the day telling her about the trio's last five school years. Everything from the conniving, stuttering Professor Quarrel and the Sorcerers Stone, to the toadish vile excuse for a human, Professor Umbridge.

Hermione fell silent, though it was obvious she had something more to say. Skies locked gazes with her and questioned silently, lifting her right eyebrow. Hermione bit her bottom lip, and after looking to the others around the room she beckoned Skies to follow her up to their shared sleeping quarters. The only person she failed to notice was Moody, who stood in the far corner enveloped in shadow. Quickly, almost urgently, the girls made their accent up the stairs and through the doorway of the room.

After checking the hall and securing the door Hermione sat on the floor facing Skies. "I've told you everything about our escapade to the Ministry, intended to save Sirius, including the fact that it was a devious hoax, but there's something else. If I tell you this you have to promise not to mention it to Harry, and let him inform you in his own time, in his own way." Hermione beseeched. Skies nodded, and Hermione cautiously continued. "Once the order had arrived and began dueling with the Death Eaters, something terrible happened. Sirius was dueling with his frightfully horrid cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, she cast a spell and Sirius was thrown backwards through the veil. Harry's godfather died before his very eyes."

An uneasy silence rested over the duo, for a long while no one spoke. It wasn't until they heard foot falls echoing from the hall that they wiped the solemn expressions from their faces. _Now I know, I know why there's that dead look behind his eyes. _Skies thought to herself just as the door shook on its hinges and creaked open. "Hiding away, are we." Moody asked eyeing Skies with distrust. "You lot best be gettin' downstairs, dinner's on the table." Moody's normal eye passed over the room, staring into the dark corners in unspoken suspicion, the girls slid out the door past him. His eccentric, electric blue eye followed the path of the two girls, watching as they made their departure. "Constant Vigilance." He muttered to himself. "Constant Vigilance."

•

The younger generation of the house was crowded in the sitting room, there was an Order meeting taking place in the kitchen. Harry before the fire, his eyes boring unseeingly into the flickering flames. Ginny and Ron were seated in the corner engaged in a hostile game of Wizards Chess and Hermione was seated in an armchair reading some muggle book. Skies was reclining on the couch, her feet were propped up on the coffee table and her head was leaned against the back of the couch. She had her eyes closed as her mind swam and spun. A pop sounded on either side of her person, and a smile spread softly across her face. Skies opened her eyes and turned her head to her right, "Hey Fred."

"I'm George." He answered, quiet seriously. Skye's smile grew as she raised an eyebrow, her eyes clearly said 'liar'. "How do you _do_ that!" Fred wined.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Skies chuckled, sticking out her tongue. "Hey George." She greeted, turning to face him.

"Hey Skies." He returned. The room fell into silence for a moment, only to be broken by Ron's triumphant shout, closely followed by Ginny's annoyed growl and loud exit from the room. Mrs. Weasley could be heard scolding the youngest of her brood and it now became apparent that the meeting was over. The twins apperated from the room, presumedly returning to their sleeping quarters. Skies shot a glance at Harry's back and then shared a glance with Hermione and Ron, Hermione understood and dragged Ron from the room. If Harry had heard he didn't register it.

Skies walked over and sat on the floor next to her cousin, imitating his stare into the fire. For moments like hours they sat like this, side by side in silence starring into the glowing, flickering flames. "I hate not knowing." Harry finally spoke, not adverting his gaze. "Whenever Voldemort is involved, I'm always in some way connected, yet they continue to leave me in the dark. _Dumbledore, _continues to leave me in the dark." Simultaneously the two turned to face one another. "When you deal with Dumbledore you never know the while story."

•

The kitchen was empty now aside from Moody and Professor Dumbledore. The two stood near the fireplace and talked in hushed tones, "Have you told her yet?" Moody asked gruffly. His normal eye fixed solely on the Professor, his magical eye searching the darkness manically.

"I see no need." Dumbledore answered wearily. "She hasn't known for sixteen years, there's no harm in waiting."

"How can we know." Moody questioned. "How can we know for sure... what if she's just like..."

"Moody, I know your fondness of being constantly on the ready, or 'Constant Vigilance' as you say but I must remind you it is not our ability's or genetic links that create who we are in spirit. I have no doubt that she is nothing like..."

"But ..." Moody hastily interrupted. Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen at the moment and the conversation ended. The two turned to face her, each offering his best smile.

"Oh. I had thought everyone had gone by now. Just coming in to clean up, I do hope I didn't interrupt."

"Of course not Molly." Dumbledore answered. "We were just preparing to be on our way." The adults exchanged pleasantries and soon the kitchen was empty aside from Molly Weasley who was busily clearing the plates from the table and straightening up. Once she was finished she brushed a hand through her red hair and smiled at a job well done. Silently she flicked off the lights and made her departure back up to the foyer, preparing to shoo the children off to bed.

•

_The air held the early chill of winter, the gargantuan tree tops swayed dangerously. Their leaves rustled, echoing in a dull roar across the still night. Amidst a clearing a fire raged, warm and lapping up the breezy air, a fire stood near enough for warmth and yet far enough away to be cast in shadow. Lord Voldemort, the man who wasn't really a man anymore stood with his wand drawn chanting an incantation in his snake-ish way. Slowly, yet with urgence, small pops could be heard from around the clearing. Dark figures enclosed in shadow crept from the tree's, forming a circle around the man of the hour, their leader. _

_He surveyed his minions with disgust, yet the vindictive smile of triumph never left his snakeske face. In a booming voice he finally began to speak. He praised the execution of their last endeavor._

_**It was the night of the attack and his death eaters had secured the property. He apperated into the foyer, a fire was flickering in the living room and a voice emmentated from within. "I knew you would come, eventually."**_

_**A faint smile flickered across his face, never meeting his cold eyes. Cooly he walked into the room and met face to face with the woman whose life he had tormented for the last sixteen years without ever being presence after...that night, that moment in time. "Didn't you think me gone? Didn't you think yourself rid of me?" Voldemort taunted inching closer, Rose remained planted directly before the fire, her eyes locked on his. She remembered her fear but refused to allow it to register in her features. **_

"_**I never dared be so naive. If you're here to kill me you best be on with it, your presence causes me no pain and instills no intimidation. You. Don't. Frighten. Me." Rose spoke deathly above a whisper, grinding her teeth. **_

"_**Ahh, still the daredevil I remember you to be." He moved closer until he was directly before her, she didn't shrink away. He brought a deformed hand up and caressed her cheek, she held her ground and continued to stare directly into his dead eyes. "Too bad you won't reconsider... you would be a valuable asset to my collection of followers."**_

"_**I would rather die a thousand slow deaths, than be in your despicable presence a moment longer!" Her temper flared and she stepped back, glaring hard. "I'd rather..."**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand squarely at her heart. "Temper, temper." He muttered. Falling through space Rose tripped backwards, a freeness radiated in her eyes. A ring evaporated from her hand and transported through time just as her hand struck the fire. Her body was over taken in flame and just as Voldemort dissapparted away the heavy drapes her overtaken. The death eaters in the yard sent off their curses, enveloping the house in flames. The last to dissapperate away sent the seal of Voldemort into the sky. A snake protruding from a skulls mouth, glowing green.**_

"_Now on to the matter at hand, we are to begin plan initiation. And this time my loyal death eaters, we will get him, we will crush the infamous Harry Potter!"_

•

Harry's eyes shot open. The house was still, and shadows were cast across the room by the glowing moonlight. Ron was snoring in the next bed over and muttering something about brains. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as images of that night were brought back. It was his fault that Ron was suffering so. It was because of him and his damned hero complex. The year previous Ron had been attacked by a brain in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. The brain had coiled itself around Ron's body, everyone had been sure it would suffocate him.

Harry's mind wandered to Ginny, she had seen her brother become tangled in brains and go nutters from unknown spell. Her ankle had been broken running from those who were really after Harry, Voldemorts henchmen. Ginny was stunned and knocked out cold, not to mention her first year encounter with Voldemort himself, or at least his memory. What plagued Ginny's mind? Then came Luna, she had kept her aloof state of mind, even when she talked of Ginny breaking her ankle and Ron being his by that spell. She was thrown across the room, knocked out by the force of it. Had she been affected? How was she doing now, months after the fact.

And Hermione. What could Hermione be going through, was she suffering much like Ron? If not, how could she not be. When she had been hit Harry had been so scared that she had been killed, she even looked dead. Had Neville not revealed that she still had a pulse he wasn't sure what he would have done...he'd have been lost.

Then there was Neville, no one had ever considered Neville to be brave or exceptional before, but that night he had proved himself in so many ways. Even as he had been his same self there was something else there. That night in the Ministry he had proven himself as a tried and true Gryffindor. Even through his fear Neville has stunned numerous Death Eaters and been a valuable ally. Even after being put under the crucio curse Neville hadn't lost sight of where they were and what was going on, he had brushed it off. He even dove in one of Harry's attackers paths, poking out the death eater's eye with Hermione's wand. It was Neville who had been there helping juggle and protect the prophecy in the middle of chaotic battle. What could Neville possibly be going through right now? What could he see every time he closes his eyes?

What did any of them see when they closed their eyes and succame to the realm of subconsciousness? Neville's bravery invoked upon Harry memories of his dearly departed god father. Sirius had looked so peaceful as he went through the veil and yet that yielded Harry no piece of mind, he still missed his parental figure, nearly only parental figure, more than ever. "It's all my fault." Harry whispered into the still of the night. Gingerly he slipped from beneath his covers and crept into the hallway headed for the kitchen. "It's all my fault."

•

Skies jolted awake. "Mom?" She whispered uncertainly into the darkness. "Mom." A tear slid down her cheek, but no more followed. Her hands were shaking, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, failing to succeed. "You knew." Her voice conveyed her hurt, but there was a bit of understanding there. It made perfect sense. **She knew**, that's why she acted the way she had. _But why couldn't she tell me, why_ couldn't _she tell me? _Ginny was in the next bed over, sound asleep. Occasionally she would moan, something about her ankle.

"There's no way out." Ginny whispered urgently in her sleep. "No way. No way out."

Hermione was violently tossing and turning, her face was contorting in awful expressions of torment and urgency. Suddenly she stopped, Hermione's movement stopped. The room was silent for an eighth of a second, before... "NO!" Hermione shouted as she shot into a sitting position, her eyes wide open and her lip quivering. Her gaze met Skye's and neither spoke. Hermione didn't seem distraught, more like defeated, as though she didn't believe in her capabilities anymore. "Nightmare." Hermione offered. "I think I'll go down to the sitting room and catch up on some reading, I really have fallen behind..." Hermione let her sentence drop off, they both new it was a lie but Skies didn't call her on it.

"I think I'll come with you." Hermione nodded and they both slipped out of the respective beds and made their exit.

•

Skies and Hermione reached the sitting room, and though there was a certain comfort in being together, there was a longing to be apart and to be allowed the certain luxury of stewing over things on their own. Skies easily sensed this and made an excuse to become momentarily absent. "I think I'll get a glass of water. Do you want one?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione answered, distantly. "That'd be great. Thanks." She answered, coming back from her reverie momentarily to give a proper answer, she smiled slightly though it never reached her eyes. Skies nodded and turned to go. Each of them off in their own thoughts.

As she breached the kitchen threshold her eyes fell upon the shadowy outline of a person hunched over the far end of the table. "Harry?" She asked tentatively. The figures head popped up and a pair of emerald eyes met her own. Though his were considerably duller. It was at that instant that they both knew, each knew that the other knew the torment which each faced at this early, ungodly hour. "It wasn't just a nightmare." Skies broke the tense silence. Hesitating, Harry nodded and Skies walked across the room and pulled up a seat across from her cousin. Neither spoke, they just sat in silence soaking up what they both knew and wondering what it meant.

••

**Yet another installment, and yet no new reviews. :Sigh: Is it really that bad? Though, maybe I have a few readers, they just haven't taken the time to review...perhaps? Could I make this a little more interesting, a bribe of sorts. If you send a review my way, even if it's a flame, I'll review your story. Even if you hate my stories guts, I'm interested in your opinions. Anyway, hope to hear from…someone, anyone… soon. **

**Peace**


	6. Got Your Back

**Disclaimer- **I do hope you are intelligent enough to know the answer by now. Really.

**Chapter 5**

It had been days and Harry and Skye had yet to speak to one another. Harry had resigned to wandering off on his own, usually ending up in Sirius's old room in the company of Buckbeak. The prophecy lay heavily on his subconscious, as it had been since his meeting with Dumbledore the year previous. Harry had yet to see his anger towards the old man settle.

_He killed my parents to get to me.** The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...**__They would still be alive now if it weren't... **Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **Sirius died because of my ignorance, because Dumbledore left me in the dark... **And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... **_Harry touched his scar lightly_, why would he mark me... **And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as the other survives... **I must kill or be killed, and if I am the one to fall, I condemn the world to hell... **The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies... **How many more must die for knowing me; Mum and Dad, Cedric, Sirius... and so many others. It'll never end, not until I become a murderer, and I couldn't even vanquish Bellatrix Lestrange when I had the chance... who will pay for my acquaintance next? _

There was a light knock at the door, though it was rendered meaningless as the door sprang open before Harry could answer; Hermione was standing in the hall. She offered a small, calculated smile. Closing the door in her wake Hermione crossed the room and took a seat on the floor next to her best friend. The room was momentarily silent, it was obvious Hermione had something to say as she kept opening and closing her mouth wordlessly, greatly resembling a fish. Harry turned to face her, offering the best smile he could muster, which truly wasn't much. Finally Hermione formed her thoughts into words, "Are you okay?" Hermione squinted. "And, for the record, I know it's a stupid question."

Harry shrugged, and closing his eyes he leaned his head against the wall. "I don't know. I _really_ don't know." Harry answered, Hermione nodded. "Do you..." Harry hesitated.

"Do I what?" Hermione prompted patiently. Harry met her gaze with his own before he spoke.

"Do you ever think about... _that_ night in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione's face dropped and she took to staring at her shoes, her forehead creased and her lips twitched bewteen a forced smile and a frown. Harry watched her intently. "You do, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry whispered. "So sorry."

Her head bobbed up, her expression fierce. "For what?" Her voice was edged with confusion and faint, knowledgeable anger.

"I never should have dragged you all along..."

"Harry! We each made our choices, there's no way in hell we would have allowed you to go on your own and you know it! If anyone made a mistake it was me, I should have known better and not gotten myself knocked out when you all needed me most." Her voice softened, though her eyes and resolve didn't. She continued in a whisper, "It was me who messed up." The two continued to bicker back and forth before falling into a tense silence. "Stop trying to go it alone, let _me_, let _us_ all, help you. Stop being such a _bloody_ prat!"

"It's not that simple Hermione. You don't, you _can't_, understand. It truly is _my _burden, and mine alone. I simply _can not_ keep doing this to all of you, I _can't_ and I _won't_."

"Harry, what aren't you telling me? If I don't understand its because you won't let me, Harry, let me in, let me help you, let me be your friend. You can't go it on your own, _I_ can't, and _I_ won't, let _you_ go it on your own."

••

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity, students and their parents were doing their last minute shopping before their return to school in the coming days. "Come along children, come along." Mrs. Weasley ushered her children plus three into Florish and Blotts. The store was crowded to the max, and then some. The abundantly large group broke apart, spreading amongst the different sections of the store, casually browsing the shelves.

"Are we going to continue it?" Hermione asked, looking cautiously around her. Both Ron and herself looked to Harry for an answer.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." The trio browsed the defense books, looking for anything that may be helpful if they did carry on with the D.A. this year, knowing they most likely would.

"What about Skye?" Hermione asked casually.

"What about her?" Ron asked bluntly, not sure what Skye had to do with anything. "Where is she anyway?" He wondered aloud.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry paused before answering. "I think we should tell her. Give her the option to join, if she wants to." Hermione nodded, Ron seemed to feel that that was a no-brainer but, for once, kept his comments to himself. "When do you think we should tell her?" Harry asked, flipping through a thick, leather bound book.

••

The Weasley clan and their summer guests were clustered around the kitchen table, the usual strains of conversation fragranced the atmosphere. The air was lively, though there was obvious tension among The Trio, namely Harry and Hermione. Ron on the other hand seemed slightly oblivious, though not completely, Skye could sense a certain apprehensive curiosity hanging around one Ronald Weasley. Hermione was staring daggers at Harry who was looking anywhere in the room _but_ his best friends face. Skye watched the duo out of the corner of her eye.

Halfway into dinner Skye noticed Harry lean over and whisper something into Ron's ear, who promptly nodded. Harry then turned, finally meeting Hermione's eye and made a slight head jerk before standing up and walking from the room. Everyone turned to Ron, who claimed Harry said he was tired and was going to turn in early. Hermione looked towards Mrs. Weasley and noticed her worried glance towards the door, "I'll go check on him." Hermione offered, leaving the room before receiving any response from anyone seated at the table. Ron shrugged and returned to his meal, though one person seated at the table let their gaze linger on the door.

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on the door to his room. Silently, Harry opened the door and stepped aside to allow Hermione admittance. Harry crossed the room, propping himself up against his beds headboard. Hermione, equally as silent, took a seat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You really want to know." Harry's voice was no more than a whisper. Hermione moved her head so she was looking into his eyes and nodded, though her eyes answered just as clearly. "You remember... I mean, of course you do." Harry cleared his throat, regaining his train of thought. "That night in the Ministry, _they_ wanted that orb, the prophecy with my name on it." Harry paused.

Hermione's brow creased slightly as she nodded. Harry slowly continued his tale in as much detail he could, explaining to her the moments she was not conscious to witness. He paused when it came time to explain to the prophecy, for the first time in a while he looked her in the eye and noticed something there. "Hermione." She still seemed distant, and her eyes were watering, he knew he was right in his assumption. "Hermione, its not your fault. You couldn't have done anything." She seemed indignant. "Hermione, you may be the brightest witch of our age, but there's nothing you can do about it now so stop beating yourself up over it. That's why its called the past, its behind us, we've _past_ it."

"You are such a hypocrite Harry Potter." He didn't answer her, he didn't want to fight. "I still don't understand, you've told me next to nothing that I didn't already know, there's more, there's got to be more. You mentioned the prophecy, but what has that got to do with anything? You said that it broke..." She let her sentence die off as she sensed Harry was going to give in and finally let her in on what had been consuming him since that night in the Ministry.

"Hermione." Harry started, meeting her gaze. "I know what that prophecy said. I know what Voldemort wanted to hear. I know what he doesn't, but desperately wants to."

••

_She was in the front yard, standing in the grass near the sidewalk. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was fading from the deep darkness of night to the bright light of day. Her house looked the same as when she had left it earlier that summer, and yet in the air there hung an odd aura that she couldn't decipher, there lied an edgy quality the pulled at her subconscious. In the back of her mind she could sense a dis-balance, of what magnitude however, she was unsure. Curious, she ventured up the steps of the porch, seeking to satisfy her thirst for this new knowledge, to know just what was plaguing her counter-consciousness. The door was unlocked, how **strange**. _

_The house was still, though her parents should have been up by now, they usually always rose around 5:30, much unlike herself, they were morning people. Furrowing her brow, Hermione crept to the stairwell in order to reach the upper levels of the house. For a fleeting moment she thought perhaps the aura she had sensed was doom, but quickly brandished it from thought. **Everything is fine. Everything is fine.** Those three, seemingly simple, words became her mantra. There were voices coming from the end of the hall, they were in her parents room behind the closed door; there were more voices than there should have been. _

_Hermione quickened her pace, short from sprinting down the hallway which seemed lengthen with each step she took. Her fingers brushed the doorknob just as a scream pierced the air, her mothers' scream. "Finish the job." A vindictive voice sounded, followed by a small 'pop'. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest as she frantically shoved the door open. Her eyes glistened with tears and a muted scream passed her lips. _

Hermione sprang out of sleep, breathing heavily; tears entwined with beads of perspiration bled down the sides of her face as she fought off the rising fear within her chest. "Please. Please, no." She whispered to herself. It was only once she had calmed herself to a reasonable degree of calm under the circumstances that she realized that she wasn't in her room, in fact she wasn't alone either. Harry lay next to her, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

She cast a glance towards the window, noting that the sun was just beginning to grace the horizon. She brought her gaze back to her slumbering friend, noticing his agonized expression. _Looks like I'm not the only one._ Hermione thought dully to herself. Harry's eyelids twitched before his eyes opened, gazing straight into Hermione's. Each made a half-assed attempt to smile, and both failed miserably.

••

"I demand to be allowed to see my parents!" Hermione spoke indignantly, just short of shouting.

"It's not safe, you know that. You also know dreams aren't the absolute truth, come on Hermione, I thought you were above all of that Divination crap." Moody said.

"I don't care what you _thought_ or _think_. I want to _see _my parents! **Now!**_" _The room went completely silent aside from a stray fly buzzing around the ceiling.

"Children." He muttered under his breath, though loud enough to be audible. "I can't permit to you your request, no matter how much a fit you choose to pitch." He growled in irritably. "The matter is out of my hands. You'll have to speak with Dumbledore for any answers you may want." Moody's usual gruff exterior faded, if only for the moment. "I'm truly sorry." The auror vanished from the kitchen with a small 'pop'.

"What the **hell** does Dumbledore have to do with anything!" Hermione bellowed at the now barren fireplace, frustrated she spun on her heal and fled the room. Her school robes billowed in her wake, uncannily much like Snape.

The whole of the room turned to face Mrs. Weasley, who clapped her hands together as if to say, _okay then, moving on._ "Come now, breakfast won't eat itself." Ron and Harry shared a bewildered look. His mum certainly never let _him_ get away with such language.

••

The rest of the morning was spent cramming belongings into trunks, there was less than an hour left before the train would be departing, speeding them each to Hogwarts; to many the old castle was a home away from home. Harry had always previously found himself eager to return, however there was something different this year. True, it was still his home away from home; more his true home than anywhere else had ever been, perhaps excluding The Burrow. However, he was not eager to be near Dumbledore. The old man had really let him down, there was something missing from that conversation, or whatever you want to call it, that they had at the end of last year. The old coot still wasn't telling him something. But what was it?

Harry roughly shook his head, he didn't want to think about last year, thoughts of last year always led to... and he didn't want to think about it.Not that it helped much staying in _his_ house. There were so many memories in these walls, and very few, if any of them, were happy. "Hey Harry." Ron knocked on the door and entered the room. "Mum's in a frenzy down in the kitchen. Are you almost packed?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Harry answered a bit distractedly, closing his trunk. The two departed down the stairs in silence. The foyer was cluttered with trunks to the point that if you were even only half paying attention you'd be sure to fall and break your neck. The boys picked their way through the forest of debris and made their way to the kitchen. They hesitated entering, upon hearing heated voices from the other side of the door.

"Hermione, I understand you're upset."

"**Upset? Upset! **I believe I'm more than** upset! **Bloody hell, why won't anyone tell me what is going on?"

"It's classified, Hermione, you have to understand..." Mrs. Weasley started again.

"Classified! **CLASSIFIED! **They're** my **parents, and if **_nothings wrong_** than what exactly is _classified_?" Mrs. Weasley looked away, unable to meet Hermione's eyes. "What's going on?"

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the corner, taking up the floor space between his wife and Hermione and addressed the room in its entirety. "We have a train to catch. Come now everyone, lets be on our way. No time like the present." Slowly the room filtered out and up the stairs, Hermione remained rooted in her spot looking thunderstruck. Soon the room was empty aside from two.

••

"I can't **believe** this!" Hermione moaned to Skye as they walked with the rest of their party across the platform. "There's something wrong, I just know that there is. Why can't I just see them? All I want to know is that their okay. All I want to know is that what I saw was just a dream and nothing more." Skye nodded and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'd say that I know, but I can't possibly say that because I don't. My mum's dead, and I saw that with my own eyes. I didn't have to play silly little waiting games, not there is necessarily anything wrong. We must be positive after all... especially when its hard."

"I must sound like an absolute baby." Hermione groaned.

"No, you're just worried. There's nothing wrong with that." Skye reassured. Behind the girls Harry and Ron shared a glance and they knew what they had to do. There was no other way. They would just have to deal with the consequences later.

"We best be aboard now then. See you all later." Ron spoke to the group of adults and after the four sixth years had managed to say all of the necessary good-bye's they boarded the train. Harry and Ron were quick to grab a compartment and with much haste Harry began shuffling through his belongings.

"What **are** you _doing?_" Hermione asked from the doorway as she picked a stray sock from her shoulder where Harry had 'accidentally' thrown it.

"We're getting some answers Hermione. If they won't tell us, than we'll manage it ourselves." Harry answered, standing straight and holding his invisibility cloak. "They already think we're on the train, they'll never suspect a thing."

"What if someone does notice?" Hermione asked, ever the cautious one.

"Don't worry. I've got your back. Go get your answers, _nobody _will notice." Skye answered before either of the boys could formulate a response.

"Alright then. Lets be on our way!" Harry and Ron were shocked, they had thought they would have to spend more time trying to talk her into it. "Well, come on, we can't afford to waist time." The Trio stood together and within seconds they were gone, vanished into thin air. They were on their way, it was time for some answers.

••

The Trio stepped haphazardly off The Knight Bus nearly a block or so from Hermione's parents house. Hermione immediately took the lead, the boys following in her wake. She was on a mission. The closer they came to her yard the more her pace slowed, eventually to the point that she was walking between Harry and Ron; she grasped each of their larger hands in her own, smaller ones. Harry threw the invisibility cloak back around the three of them as they maintained their pace, that is until they reached Hermione's yard. They each stopped in their tracks unable to believe that which was before their eyes.

Hermione's knees threatened to give way underneath her, and she would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Harry and Ron. Smoke was still wafting from the roof, The Granger's bedroom windows had been shattered. The house was still relatively in one peice, though obviously battered. Faintly in the sky just above the house glowed the infamous Dark Mark, not as bright as it had most likely once been though still partially lingering; faintly glowing a pale shade of green against the blue, clouded sky. Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, and when she finally spoke her voice was husky. "I want to go inside."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry caught his eye and shook his head advising him not to. Apprehensively the group approached the front door. Just as Harry reached to turn the doorknob, it seemed to turn on its own accord, opening to reveal Mad-Eye Moody. "We've been expecting you." He answered gruffly, opening the door wider to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing across the room. Moody motioned for them to enter.

"I believe." Dumbledore finally spoke. "We need to talk." Moody closed the front door behind the stray students.

••

**About time I update! Dreadfully sorry to have taken so much time, but you did want a chapter worthy of your time now didn't you? Of course you did! I hope you enjoyed this installment, it gave me a bit of trouble but I don't think it came out too horrendous. Perhaps you'll be kind enough to share with me your thoughts. It's quite a simple process really, all you must do is press that lovely button at the bottom of the screen marked review. Quite simple indeed. **

**I can guarantee to you that I will not have finished with story before 'HBP' comes out. Once it is released I will try to incorporate what I can of it into my story, however, obviously most of my story will not align with it. Most likely I won't have another update for you until after July 16th (!). However, I know to never say never. **

**With that out of the way, I would like to thank my one and only reviewer for my previous chapter…**

**_Lesalanna- _ I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I have to agree with you, I purposely tried to make it so that Skye didn't know _everything_ right off the bat. It would just be too convenient and unrealistic. I'll try to create more drama, though I find that when I write I often go into extreme detail and do tend to draw things out. Though I'll try, I really will. Thank you _so_ very much for your lovely reply and suggestions!**

**Peace**


	7. Fights and Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Really, come now. If you don't know by now than check the earlier chapters. I'm 100 positive that I am _not_ in fact Jo Rowling in disguise and never will be.Sorry to burst your bubble.

**Chapter 6 **

Hermione stared moodily at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, holding tears of contempt at bay. Harry sat to her right grasping her hand in his own, splitting his focus between pretending to be interested in his plate and sneaking glances at his friend. Ron sat at Hermione's left, focusing his angered astonishment on the Headmaster who he could have sworn was avoiding looking toward the three of them. "I can't take this." Hermione sighed, anguished. "No, I need to be alone. I need to think." Hermione coaxed Ron and Harry back into their seats before she made her departure from the Great Hall.

Skye, who was seated further down the table with the Weasley twins, noticed Hermione leave and hastily followed. The hall was lit dimly in comparison to the bright and lively Great Hall. "Hermione." Skye quietly spoke into the darkness. She heard sniffling coming from the stairs and hurried toward the sound. "Oh, Hermione!" Skye dropped to her knees next to Hermione, who was curled up at the foot of the stairs. "It's okay, don't cry, please don't cry." Skye cooed, wrapping Hermione in a tight embrace.

"No its not, its not okay... something's wrong, terribly wrong. My parents, I think they're... Dumbledore wouldn't tell me...oh Skye, I think..." Hermione wept.

"Shh... let it out. Everything will be alright."

••

Harry, Ron and Skye sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Hermione to emerge through the portrait hole. "I should have gone with her." Harry groaned. Ron nodded. ("We both should have.")

Skye shook her head. "She wouldn't have let _either_ of you and you know it." She paused, staring into the last burning embers of the fire. "Everything is going to be fine. It'll all work itself out."

"What if..." Harry was cut off by the opening of the portrait hole. Hermione walked into the room, head bent down and shoulders stiff; rigid even. "Hermione." Harry said tentatively. She stopped in her tracks but didn't look up and didn't answer. "Hermione." Harry said again, almost desperate for an answer. Skye held up her hand motioning for Harry to be quiet for a moment. Skye rose from her seat, and slowly walked toward Hermione.

Skye extended her hand and laid it on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't move, but a tear slipped down her cheek. Skye moved closer and warped Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione broke down. Her knees gave way and her tears soaked Skye's sleeve, had it not been for Skye's tight hold around her Hermione would have collapsed. "Come on." Skye urged softly, directing Hermione over to the couch that Skye had previously vacated.

The room was silent aside from the crackling of the dwindling fire. Even Hermione's sobs were silent. The three listened as Hermione drew a shaking, deep breath. "They're gone." She paused, the others stayed respectfully quite. "_He_ killed them. _Voldemort _killed my parents!" Hermione spoke in deep loathing. She sharply shook her head, and bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut momentarily in an attempt to dry them up. She harshly wiped her cheeks dry. Hermione wasn't crying anymore, in fact she didn't even seem _sad_ anymore, more like **_infuriated._** "Voldemort _murdered_ my parents." The fire was reflecting in Hermione's normally soft Chestnut eyes.

"Hermione." Ron softly spoke for the first time since Hermione's arrival. She didn't take her gaze away from the fire, she didn't even flinch; nothing to indicate she had heard him. Ron turned to Harry, shooting him a helpless look.

"Hermione." Harry tried. She still didn't respond.

Skye was about to attempt to say _something_, when Hermione began talking again. "That _bastard_ killed my parents, for no reason, none at all."

"He kills without reason, Hermione, there's never any reason behind madness." Skye whispered.

"This is all my fault." Harry stood up, and stared out the window.

"Everything's _just _**always _your fault_** isn't it Harry!" Hermione yelled, standing abruptly and fiercely walking towards Harry. "Have you lost your **mind!** There was no reason for my parents to die, my parents didn't even _know_ you!"

"But you do." Harry calmly answered her, not backing down. Ron still sat in his chair by the fire, at a loss. Skye watched the feuding duo, wondering what on earth Harry was thinking.

"So its because of me my parents are dead, not you!" Hermione reasoned, still yelling. "My parents are dead, AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

"Hermione, that's ridiculous. You-Know-Who is just a lunatic and you know it. If anything he killed your parents because they were muggles, you know he's all psychotic about blood." Ron stood entering into the battle, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, because his blood is _so _pure." Harry added sarcastically.

"Would all of you, all three of you, just..." Skye couldn't even finish her sentence, she just screamed. The others turned to her, stunned. "Harry, it is not your fault. Is it possible that Voldemort did it because he knows how close you are to Hermione? Yes it is, but that does not make this your fault. Hermione, I realize this is distressing, but its in no way _your_ fault either. I never had the privilege of meeting your parents but I'm sure they loved you with all of their beings and they wouldn't want you thinking like this. And Ron..." Skye paused in her tirade, wondered momentarily when exactly is was that she had stood up and walked across the room, shaking her head she turned back to Ron. "Honestly Ron, would you just use his name. There is no reason to fear a name!" Skye finished. The room was deathly silent, the four sixth years formed a square in which tensions were high.

••

"Looks like great minds really _do_ think alike." Hermione smiled half-heartedly as she took a seat in the grass by the lake at Skye's side. "It smells like rain." Hermione commented contemplatively. "I love it when it rains."

Skye nodded. "There was a big storm last night." The duo fell silent. "Hermione?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm sorry." Skye fiddled with her short red hair, staring at the rippling lake.

"For what?" Hermione played dumb, quite a feet for her.

"Last night." Skye needlessly clarified. "I had no right..."

"No... no, you were right. Everything you said...you were right. I was just reeling from all the information over-flow. I tend to have quite a temper." Hermione shrugged. "It wasn't anyone's fault, not anyone other than Voldemort himself anyway." Hermione uttered the last part in a barely audible whisper.

"I suppose there's no use arguing with you?"

"Nope. I can be quite the stubborn little witch when I want to be."

"Isn't that the truth." Harry teased. "Best take her word for it Skye. Wouldn't want to be stuck out here all day." He and Ron each seated themselves along the lake. Hermione slightly shoved Harry's shoulder, and cut him off just as he was about to forge on with his own apology.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter. Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." She met each of the boys gazes, with her own firm one.

"Now why would I do such a thing." Harry paused dramatically, grinning lopsidedly. "We all know I'm _always_ right." Skye couldn't help but laugh, and as it would seem neither could the others because she wasn't alone for long. She was quick to notice that not one of their smiles reached their eyes.

••

Defense Against the Dark Arts was supposed to have started all of five minutes ago. However, the full classroom was devoid of a very important feature, a teacher. Harry wondered where the new professor was, all that he knew for certain was that their surname was Gregor. The air was buzzing with anxious excitement, the students were eager to meet their new mystery professor. So far she had eluded any meal that had thus far been held. Fred and George had refused to tell them anything about the new professor, her name aside.

A chair in the back of the room screeched across the floor, breaking the silence that had woven around the room. Immediately, heads turned to meet the scene. A girl stood haphazardly and began her descent down the middle of the room. Confused mur-muring rose amongst the anxious sixth years. _Who is this girl? Surely she hasn't been here all along. Is she new? What **exactly** does she think she's doing? _The girl cleared her throat and lifted her person onto the front of the teachers desk; the room fell silent.

The students watched in awe as the seeming student before them transformed before their eyes. Suddenly they were staring at a young woman with short spiked, rainbow hair. Her face was heart-shaped and her eyes were dark. Hermione gasped, Tonks smirked and winked before she started to introduce herself. "I," She put her hand over her heart. "am Professor Gregor. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She rolled her eyes and grinned. "That, however, is an obvious given." Most of the class laughed while a few select slytherin's merely sneered.

"Having settled that nonsense," Tonks continued. "you will _not _be needing books for today's lesson. Feel free to tuck them away." The students eagerly disposed of the thick textbooks. "My introduction to you all today was a perfect example of the use of Surprise. The element of surprise is one of your greatest allies when you are in a position where it is crucial to your survival that you defend yourself." Tonks walked the length of the room as she continued to speak. "Just as you yourselves know this, so will your advisories." She paused and gazed around the room. "Whoever they may be." She said the last part rather softly and darkly before returning to her previous, light mood.

"That is why, you must always be prepared for your plan to fail. As my dear friend Mr. Moody," The Trio turned and watched as Malfoy sunk lower into his chair, growing increasingly pale. Tonks cleared her throat, holding back her amusement, she had heard the ferret story. "As Moody would say, you should always be alert, 'Constant Vigilance'. To panic is to start making mistakes, keep your head about you, next to the element of surprise, common sense is your next best ally." Tonks paused, propping herself back up onto her desk and sitting cross legged. "As I also demonstrated today, always expect what is not expected. When your backed into a corner the impossible can become possible, even when what was once possible eludes you." She paused allowing what she had just said to filter through the room. The silence was so thick you could have heard a pin drop, had anyone daned to drop one. A few people jumped out of their skin when the bell toned signaling the end of class. "No homework!" Tonks shouted over the shuffling of students attempting to flee from the classroom.

Soon only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Skye remained in the room. Hermione began to speak, but Tonks shushed her as she raised her wand and raised silencing wards around the room. Tonks nodded and smiled. "Tonks!" Hermione breathed, flabbergasted.

••

Hermione sat curled up in a blanket on the floor of the sitting room near the fire. Her eyes glowed bright as she stared into the flames over her opened book. Biting the inside of her lower lip was all that kept it from quivering, and her eyes were moist with the tears that she held at bay.

"Hermione." Someone spoke from near the door. Fred walked further into the room, plucking the rather large volume from Hermione's frail grasp. "Tsk. Tsk. Hermione, really, _Hogwarts: A History_..." Fred paused, noticing her hands were shaking terribly. "Hermione." He cooed gently, kneeling down next to her, a single tear slid down her cheek.

Hermione began wringing her hands in futile attempts to stop their shaking, her eyes remained fixated on the blazing fire. "Fred." Hermione finally broke the silence, tears gushed down her cheeks. Fred smiled softly.

"How'd you know?" He asked, curiosity gripping him.

"My little secret." Hermione teased, smiling through her slowed tears. She hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I must look all sorts of stupid." She attempted to wipe her tears away with her sleeve.

Fred shook his head and grabbed her arm away from her face. "Your too smart to _ever _look stupid. Couldn't manage it if you tried. What's got you crying over the holidays anyway?" Hermione hesitated, moving her gaze to the floor. Fred gave the hand he had yet to relinquish a tight, reassuring squeeze.

Hermione allowed a smile to tug at her lips as she brought her gaze up to match Freds. Her half smile vanished as she began to speak. She sounded weary. "I just... I can't believe their gone. I miss them, I miss them _so _much." A few more tears trickled down her pale cheeks, she blinked trying furiously to vanquish any more. "They weren't supposed to... not yet, not now, not like that." Hermione took once more to staring at the carpeting, hiding the tears she could not withhold.

"It's not fair." Fred spoke after a pause, staring into the fire. "Nothing about war... about life, ever seems to be." Hermione's head bobbed up, she seemed surprised. _Was this Fred Weasley, being... serious?_ Fred met her gaze with his trademark smirk. "Yes." He answered. "I have my moments." Hermione smiled, Fred brought his free hand up to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, Fred cocked his head to the side as if to ask what it was exactly that he had done. "For listening. Thank you." Hermione lifted her own free hand and laid it atop Freds, which was cupping her cheek. Each of them leaned forward until they were merely inches apart.

'Pop'

"Oi, Fred! There you are!" George spoke just as the duo sprang apart and Fred nimbly shot to his feet. George hadn't noticed a thing, or at least, he pretended not to.

"Yeah?" Fred stepped towards his twin, assuming his usual mischievous disposition.

"Operation RPH is a go."

"RPH?" Hermione inquired, raising haphazardly to her feet, unable to keep the curious undertone from her voice.

"Now, now Hermione dear, we all have our secrets." Fred answered with a wink. "However," He pretended to consult his watch. "by my calculations, you should know by breakfast tomorrow." He shared an almost sinister smirk with George just before the duo dissasperated away with a small 'pop' each.

Hermione shook her head, smirking to herself. "What _are_ you two up to?"

••

Dumbledore sighed. "Now Moody..."

"No Dumbledore, I've kept my peace long enough." One of the many portraits lining the headmasters office snorted. Moody shot it a steely glare. "She should know. She _deserves_ to know." Dumbledore remained silent, staring over Moody's shoulder and out the window, lightning streaked across the starry sky. "Dumbledore, she should know who her father is."

••

**Yeah! A new chapter, to be truthful I didn't think I would have another one to post before the release of HBP, aren't I awesome? Of course I am. (12 more days!) Lol, Anyway, I just had to celebrate, I passed my Road Test! I am now an official driver! Go me!**

**Anywho, on a completely different note, I hope you liked this one, I'm not too sure about it. But you could always reassure me, or not, whichever you prefer. Though can't you hear the call of the review button? It's calling out to you, I swear it is! Not that I'm begging for your opinion or anything... no, of course I'm not. Now I can absolutely guarantee that I will _not_ have a new chapter up before the relese of the HBP. So, Happy Reading y'all! **

**Once again I would like to thank my loyal reviewer, _Lesalanna. _You're the coolsest! Everyone go read her story, _Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern. _It's utterly awesome! ;)**

**Well, I'm out for now. Perhaps I'll go write my Profile (finally)... Hmm, not a bad idea. Catch ya on the flip side! (On a side note, what'd you think of that ending? ... I know, I'm absolutely horrid! Lol ;p )**

**Peace ;D**


	8. Some Things You Need To Know

**Disclaimer- **No, sadly I am _not_ the genius behind the Harry Potter Universe. What you recognize is not mine.

**Chapter 7**

Indeed, Hermione soon discovered just exactly what Operation RPH was. The next morning at breakfast to be completely exact. "Oh Ron, **really**, its _not_ that bad." Hermione attempted to console her friend as she fought the grin threatening to spread across her face. "Really, its not."

Ron momentarily ceased moping into his breakfast to stare incredulously into his friends face. "Oh yes it is, Hermione! My hairs _pink!_ **Bubblegum **_pink!" _Ron raged. "Not even mum knows the counter charm and the Twins aren't much help..." Ron continued to rant, his face turning ever redder.

"Oi Ron! We match." Tonks exclaimed as she entered the kitchen of number 12 Grimmuald Place. "I'm hurt, Ronald, really. Why was I not informed? Though I must say, you may want to reconsider..."

Ron audibly groaned, flinging his head at the table, missing his plate thanks to Harry's quick reflexes. Ron muttered a thanks before he continued to wallow. "Ron. You know, you have yet to ask Hermione if _she_ knows the counter charm."

Ron's head bobbed upward, as did those of the twins seated further down the table. Fred locked eyes with Hermione, whose face stayed purposefully impassive, aside from a slight glint in her eyes. "Do you?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I suppose I might. I mean, I can't _actually_ perform it of course, not of age and all that rot..." Ron's excitement dimmed slightly. Hermione promptly forged on. "But I suppose I could tell it to your mum and **she** could perform it."

"_And?_" Ron pressed impatiently. George rolled his eyes, he had hoped to find out how long the coloring would last. This was their latest product, it was yet to be named. Fred, however, continued to stare intently at Hermione, 99 sure that she had something up her sleeve. Fred had noticed that Hermione had loosened up a bit since last year, if only a bit.

"Well, lets see here." Hermione appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, right then. _Tintura Dell'Arcobaleno._ That's it!" Hermione smirked as Ron hurried over to relay the message to his mum. Fred raised an eyebrow, 'You'll see' Hermione mouthed, catching his eye.

Harry tapped Hermione's arm, he and Skye looked at her curiously. "What did you do?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione grinned.

"Just watch."

The room was still as Mrs. Weasley performed the supposed 'counter' charm. "Oh dear." Molly gasped. Hermione attempted to hide her amusement behind her hand, failing miserably. The rest of the room openly laughed, Molly included.

"What?" Ron asked tentatively, exasperated.

"Do you really want to know Ronniekins?" George asked, walking towards his youngest brother.

"Who knew, our Hermione, is quiet the little mischief maker!" Fred kidded, moving through the room toward said mischievous individual.

Hermione smirked. "I have my moments." She regurgitated his words from the previous night. Fred's eyes lit up.

"Indeed..." Fred was interrupted by Ron's fresh outburst as George had conjured up a mirror and Ron had discovered the his further tweaked appearance. Still far from normal.

"Hermione!" Ron wined, his hair now every flavor of the rainbow.

"Looks like I was mistaken." Hermione shrugged, openly grinning now. Only three in the room caught her lie.

"Mistaken? **Mistaken!**" Ron yelled hysterically.

Hermione shrugged again. "It happens." Ron groaned and fled the room. "Oh really_ Ronald_! It'll wear off." Hermione called after him. "Eventually anyway." She finally allowed herself to laugh with the rest of the room.

••

The holidays passed without further incident and soon school was back in session. It wasn't long before exams were rearing their ugly heads. Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of wizards chess by the common room fire and Skye was seated on the couch opposite Hermione. They were quizzing each other in preparations for the end of year examinations. "How do you counter the Avada Kedavra curse?" Skye asked, looking up from her notes.

"You can't. There is no counter curse. However, you can evade it. After all the effects can not enter into occurrence unless you are actually hit." Hermione concluded.

"Okay." Skye smiled. "I think we're studied out." She continued, gathering up her study materials and stacking them into her olive green knapsack. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I think you're right." Harry and Ron stopped what they were doing and looked up, shock written all over their faces. "What?" Hermione inquired.

"Imposter! What have you done with Hermione?" Ron kidded, wide eyed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry smiled, reaching over to feel her forehead.

"Oh, you two." Hermione sighed, swatting Harry's hand away. "I don't study _constantly_." Her friends eyebrows shot up.

"No of course you don't." The two answered simultaneously, all in good fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know it wouldn't hurt the two of you..."

"There she is!" Ron softly shouted, almost triumphantly. He and Harry began to laugh.

"Boys." Hermione muttered under her breath, as she made her way across the room and up to the sixth year girls dorm.

Skye laughed as she stood up from the couch shaking her head. "I don't know what I would do..." She didn't bother finishing her sentence as she gave her head one last shake. "Nighty Night Boys." Skye finally said, excusing herself and following in Hermione's wake.

"Girls." The two boys muttered, returning to their moderately friendly game of chess. It looked as though Ron was going to win... _again._

••

"Oi, Fred! Brother O' mine." George greeted his twin as he watched him enter their dorm. They got to share a room entirely unto themselves instead of with the other seventh years. After all, they were supposed to have graduated last year. They liked to refer to themselves as **super** seventh years.

Fred regarded his twin suspiciously. He knew that tone of voice all too well. "What do you know?"

George's hands shot up to his chest, just over his heart. "Why Fred! You woundeth me with your suspicion!" Fred rolled his eyes and smirked, taking a seat on his own bed across the room from George. "So?"

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Fred stealthily answered his brothers question with a question.

"We going to play this game then." George sighed, his eyes twinkling with their usual humor and then some. The room was silent as George crossed it and took a seat on the end of his twins bed. Fred had moved to sit leaning against his headboard. "What's up with you and Hermione?" George asked, getting to the point.

Fred bit his lower lip and looked anywhere in the room but his twins face, giving himself dead away. "Hermione? And me? Nothing! Nothings going on..."

George's smirk increased ten fold. "Why are you tying to lie to me? You know its useless. You like her... don't you!"

"N-no! What? Why would I... I... I wouldn't lie...to you... I..." Fred sputtered, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"I don't know Fred, the two of you looked pretty cozy in the sitting room over break." Fred opened his mouth to respond, closing it again, realizing he had nothing to say. "Then of course there was the incident with Ron's hair, don't think for a second that I didn't notice you hurry over to her side."

"To congratulate..."

"Or that you couldn't take your eyes off her ." George interrupted. George paused and for a second the room was utterly silent. The twins locked gazes, and after a moment George nodded. "You either like her, or are in complete denial." George concluded, crossing the room to his own bed. "Night Fred." George said as he closed the curtains around his bed, leaving Fred alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

••

Skye sat cross-legged on the floor of the sixth year girls dormitory twirling her mother ring between her fingers. There was something unusual about this ring, she could feel it. There had to be more than meets the eye to this ring. After all, why else would it have been so important to her mother that she receive it? "What is so special about you?" Skye mur-mured aloud.

She didn't have to fear being overheard as the mass majority of the school was out on the grounds, enjoying the lovely weather. Skye sighed, pursing her lips. "What aren't you telling me? What secrets are you keeping?"

Skye tapped the ring with her wand. Curious, the gem fogged over with thick swirling fog. Double checking, she once more tapped the ring. Once more the gem over flowed with mysterious fog. Skye trust her head backward, frustrated. "There _must_ be some logical reason behind you leaving me this. You knew you were going to die. You knew, all along and you didn't tell me! What else haven't you told me?" Skye spoke heatedly, staring at the ceiling.

Skye sighed, returning her attentions back to the ring, still grasped between her fingers. She squinted, revisiting the words etched around the oval cut sapphire. "Teken moed van waarheid: Kracht van." She gasped, she had just spoke those words in an utterly _perfect_ Dutch accent. Her eyes began to water and loose focus.

_A young girl lay tucked snugly into bed as an older woman sat at her side, though truthfully the woman was not that old at all. Not a day over thirty, if even that. The woman stroked the child's hair affectionately, smiling as the girl yawned biggly. "Alright, time to close your eyes and drift into sleep, love." The woman coed, kissing the child lightly on the forehead as she rose up off the surface of the bed. The little girl grabbed at the woman's hand, utilizing her rather quick reflexes._

_The woman's eyes twinkled with mirth as she watched the child stroke the ring on her entrapped hand. "Mum?" The woman tilted her head slightly to the side, spurring her daughter on. "Why..."_

"_Do I wear this ring?" The girls mother finished. The child nodded, her eye's glinting curiously in the pale moonlight. "I wear it to remember."_ _The woman answered cryptically, retaking her seat at her daughters side, staring at her ring as though a million miles away. The room remained silent as the woman remained lost in her own thoughts, her eyes clouded over. Her daughter studied her with increasing caution._

"_Did..." The girl began hesitantly, her mother seemed to return to her now. "Did my... did daddy..." She attempted, only to be interrupted._

"_Skye!" Rose's voice had gone up several octaves, and now contained a frantic undertone. "You know, you **must** know that I love you! Skye? You understand? I love you... I love you with all that I am!"_

_The young Skye appeared confused by her mothers reaction as she softly nodded her head. She hesitantly spoke, though in a whisper. "I love you mum." She watched as her mothers features relaxed, though her eyes still seemed tortured._

_Rose gingerly removed her ring and placed it firmly into her daughter's small hand. " Careful now." Rose warned, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched her examine the ring with increasing awe. "Now see this here." Rose spoke, tracing her finger around the sapphire, indicating the words etched around it. _

"_What does it say?" The girl wondered aloud._

"_Teken moed van waarheid: kracht van." Rose spoke in perfect Dutch. She laughed as she noted Skye's scrunched up features. "It means, Draw Courage from Truth: and Strength from Within. I want you always to remember that Skye. Always. You are stronger than you may know, you can do anything when the need may arise. When you follow truth, you will prevail. There is hope even when all is lost." Rose paused in her rant, noticing Skye's eyes beginning to droop as she fought sleep. "Someday you'll know. Someday you'll understand." Rose whispered. "Good night, button." Rose coed affectionately, brushing Skye's bangs out of her face and once more planting a kiss on her forehead before drifting out of the room, sliding the ring back on her finger. _

Skye blinked rapidly. She hadn't thought of that night in years. She cast her mothers ring one more confused glance before slipping it back onto her finger. She had some questions, and she knew who had the answers.

••

Skye stepped out of Hogwarts and began her decent toward the lake. Her intentions had been to head straight to Dumbledore's office, though it seemed he was leaps and bounds ahead of her. She had received a request that she meet him in his office this evening, he would like to discuss something with her. Skye was distracted as she walked down to the lake, and only when she was but mere feet away did she sense the high tensions in the air. Harry was standing between Ron and another blond boy, his hands clenched.

"What have we here?" Skye questioned conversationally, slinging her arm loosely, but firmly, around Harry's shoulders.

"Need your girlfriend to fight your battles than Potter." Malfoy smirked stupidly.

"Not very quick, this one, is he?" Skye laughed, her eyes twinkling as she shared a pointed look with Harry. She turned back to face Malfoy. "I'm not sure about _you_, but I'm not into dating my first cousin's." Skye laughed as she steered Harry and the others away from the suddenly quiet Malfoy. Harry and Ron walked ahead as Skye lingered back and linked arms with Hermione.

"Oh. I see the resemblance now." Malfoy called to Skye's retreating back. "Hanging around Mudbloods..."

Skye turned sharply and took long stride's towards Draco. Unfortunately for him he couldn't move quickly enough and soon found himself pinned against a tree, Skye's wand shoved into the side of his neck. He twitched under her firm hold as he watched her eyes flicker between their usual deep green to a vivid, sinister red. "Don't you ever, **ever**, let me hear you use that _foul, derogatory, **hateful** _word again. Because if you do, you'll be **_begging_** for death." Skye stepped away and straightened out her shirt before nodding her head in the affirmative and walked away.

••

Skye paced past the stone gargoyle entrance to The Headmaster's office for the seventh time. She had skipped dinner, but it was sure to be over by now by any chance. All she had to do was walk over and say the password, and there her misery could end... or just begin. Maybe what she didn't know what misery was yet. What if what The Headmaster had to tell her was more excruciating than being kept in the dark for so long?

"What am I doing?" Skye whispered into the void. She was mentally exhausted, all the secrets were wearing her out and her tolerance was teetering. Skye understood that until she finally sat and talked with the headmaster she wouldn't be able to function properly, but what worried her most was that even if she did that it was possible that nothing would change. Or maybe, everything would and then where would she be?

She shook her head from side to side and slapped the back of her hands against her thighs to stop their shaking as she continued her pacing. _I'm dying inside, not knowing. But what if knowing **kills** me? _Her eyes darted around the deserted corridor to confirm her complete isolation. Sighing deeply she squatted down to the ground, bowing her head and cradling it in her hands. "I'm gonna puke." She groaned.

"Lets hope not." A voice drawled from down the hall disdainfully. Footsteps reverberated off the walls. "People might talk if they were to know that you were lingering in the halls while everyone else is gathered in the great hall." The vindictive voice continued.

Skye calmly lifted her head upward, her eyes glowing grey and suspicious, the rest of her facial features remaining impassive. "What are _you_ doing here?" Subtle accusation rang in the undertones of her voice.

The sinister glint in Malfoy's eyes doubled as he stopped just inches from Skye's squatted form. "You don't know who you're dealing with." His tone was meant to threaten, Skye remained unimpressed as she nimbly rose into an upright position and noted that she was _at least _two inches taller than her sparring partner. Her eyes remained a steely grey as she spoke.

"You." She poked her finger sharply into his chest. "Don't." She gave him a little shove and he teetered on the balls of his feet but remained upright. "Scare." She took a step towards him, and he took a step back. "Me." Skye finished, setting him with a fierce glare.

Draco paused for a moment to straighten his robes and make a fleeting attempt to look taller. After taking another step backward, he had regained his composure and met Skye's gaze with one of cruel contempt. "You won't always be there to protect that little _mudblood."_ Draco stormed, recalling on the happenings of earlier that day, Skye's eyes began to grow red as her anger increasingly boiled to a head. Draco noticing the substantial change in Skye's eye color bolted down the hall with slow haste.

Skye squeezed her hands into fists at her sides, her nails digging into her palms. "Coward." She muttered under her breath. Breathing deeply she spoke the password ("Cockroach Cluster.") and ascended the winding staircase to The Headmaster's office. After having knocked she was beckoned inside. "Ah, Miss Evans. Ever the punctual one I see." Skye glanced at her watch, she was five minutes late. She was about to express her apologies but was cut off by the Headmaster. "But no matter." Dumbledore spoke jovially, gesturing to the chair before his desk. "Please, take a seat." Skye complied.

"Headmaster..."

"...Lemon Drop?" The professor offered. Skye shook her head. Dumbledore nodded as he unwrapped one and popped it into his own mouth before sitting back in his chair and fixing Skye with his blue eyed gaze. The room was silent and Skye began twisting her mother's ring around on her finger.

"Sir." Skye timidly broke the ringing silence, pulling off her mother's ring and holding it out before her, indicating it to the Headmaster. "What can you tell me about this ring? Where did my mum get it? Why was it so important to her?"

The Headmaster sighed, looking older than he had when she had entered the room. "There are some things that you should know, Miss Evans. Some things that you should have known some time ago." Skye leaned forward in her chair, gripping the front of The Headmaster's desk and hanging on his every word. This was it, she was going to get her answers. "Miss Evans... Skye... It's time that you know who your father is."

••

**Soooooo, What'd you think? Was that an awesomely awesome chapter or what! Hmm, well I'll never know unless you drop me a line, or two, or three... Come on, don't make be beg :D! It's simple really, all you do is press that really pretty button at the bottom of the screen and send me your opinions. The good, the bad and the ugly. Don't hesitate:p **

**Anyway, whose read HBP? Me! Was that an awesome book or what? I finished it in two days, the plotting was just so... WOW! The characters have really grown up, and what about that new DADA professor, did that blow anyone else's mind? My eyes got slightly watery when that one character died. I won't say who, just incase there's _anybody_ out there who hasn't read it yet. And if you haven't, why are you hanging around here, go read! Lol, I'm kidding... or am I?**

**Alright, moving onward. I don't know precisely when I'll have the next chapter out, but I'll have it out as soon as I can. Be forewarned, the end is near. Just a few more chapters left, exactly how many I'm not sure. I suppose I should know, but alas, I don't. :( :P :)**

**And last but most certainly not least, I must once more send a shout out to my wonderful, loyal and _only_ reviewer, _Lesalanna_. You rock, you really do! Thank you for continuing to read and review. My gratitude is beyond words. :D**

**Peace**


	9. Oh, The Drama!

**Disclaimer**- Must we really go through this again? No? That's what I thought. Now that that's settled, on with the story...

**Chapter 8**

"So you're saying, no, no way... my dad, he's, that's **crazy!** That's _preposterous!_ There's no... why would you, how could you even begin to insinuate...!" Skye was up out her chair and aggressively pacing the length of Dumbledore's office. "My mum! No way would she...and she would have told..." Her features softened as she halted her feverish pacing and turned to face the Headmaster. Pleadingly she whispered, "This can't be, it just can't." She took a seat again, her head dropping into her hands, sniffing back tears.

Dumbledore remained silent across from the distressed sixth year, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes fixed on the top of his students bowed head. "How can this be true." Skye stated, raising her head and meeting the headmasters sympathetic blue-eyed gaze with her own distressed steel-grey one. "I can't, I, I can't _fathom_. I just, he... **it**." Skye fell silent.

The headmaster cleared his throat, softly. Skye continued staring holes into the floor. "I believe there is more you wish to know. More you are **entitled** to know."

••

Skye massaged her right earlobe between her thumb and index finger, her left hand fiddled with the corner of the book she currently found herself immersed in. After her meeting with Dumbledore late last night she had found that sleep had chosen to be elusive and instead of heading back to the common room had opted to sit in the shadows of the library until morning. That, it would seem, is what accounted for her being the only one present in the in the library at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the night previous.

Absentmindedly she chewed on the inside of her lip, fighting off the urge to fade into sleep and revisit the lovely world of unconsciousness. With a soft 'thump' Skye shoved the back and front covers of the book back against one another, sure beyond all doubt that that book held none of the answers she was in search of. Grunting, annoyed and at a loss, she shoved her head against the table, inwardly wincing when her head-made contact with the Oak table top.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want to have explain getting a black eye from one of the ever so lovely library tables." Tonks smiled, stopping by Skye's table, clutching a leather bound book in the crook of her right arm. Skye looked up and offered a weak smile, not at all surprised by Tonks's shocked expression. "Rough night?" Tonks asked tentatively after a moments pause.

Skye sighed. "Yeah. A bit." She admitted. "Didn't get much sleep." Skye rubbed her tired eyes.

"Is everything quite all right Skye . . . er well, Ms. Evans?" Tonks covertly looked about the library, before turning back to Skye winking.

Skye chuckled darkly. "No. Yes. Both." Tonks raised a worried eyebrow. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Alright then. But just so you know, if you should ever need anything..." Skye nodded, and with one last glance Tonks headed for the libraries exit. It was only then that the ingenious idea popped into Skye's head.

"Actually, Tonks... or, uh, Professor!" Tonks back to face Skye. "There is something you may be able to help me with." A smile crept across her face.

••

Skye moved swiftly through the vacant halls, destined for the Great Hall where lunch was currently in progress. Tonks, as it had turned out, was quite helpful. Skye was confident she knew what she was up against. True, Tonks had been rather reluctant to share the information with her and it had been difficult to get the information without Tonks knowing what she was up to, but it had all worked out. Tonks trusted her. Whether she should have or not remained debatable.

"Ms. Evans." Subconsciously Skye covered one hand with the other, hiding her ring from sight. Professor McGonagall had just rounded the corner with Harry and Ron in her wake. Skye noted that Hermione was not among them. Skye was about to speak, explain why she was out roaming the halls and not in the Great Hall eating with the rest of the student body, though it would seem Minerva had other plans. "Follow me please." Skye joined Ron and Harry and together the students trailed their transfiguration professor through the halls of Hogwarts Castle.

The three students were ushered into the professor's office and she bayed them take a seat in front of her desk as she herself also took a seat. "Biscuit?" Skye reluctantly took one, glancing nervously over towards others who appeared just as clueless as she herself was. McGonagall seemed to be studying them, as though she didn't quite know where to begin.

"Uh-hmm, Professor." Skye sputtered. "I think I know... I mean, I can explain." Skye became even more flustered as she found herself under her professors quizzical scrutiny. "It was, I mean... after all what could I do, not that he deserved it but he did. You see, its just, professor Malfoy's just..."

"Ms. Evans." McGonagall held up her hand, interrupting. "Just what _are_ you talking about?"

"Isn't this about..." McGonagall shook her head. "Oh. Well then. Never mind."

"Excuse me, professor. What is this about exactly?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and looked each of the three Gryffindors in the eye before finally giving in and doing what she had been dreading since entering her office. "Miss Granger is gone. She's been taken."

The world stopped spinning. For a moment, nothing moved, not a soul dared to breathe. "What . . . I don't . . . how . . . Why are you saying this?" Skye stuttered, rocketing to her feet. "That's not even, not one bit, funny!"

"Now Miss Evans, really..."

"What do you mean, Hermione's been taken?" Harry asked deep in thought. "Has Vold..." McGonagall visibly flinched. "_Voldemort_ taken her?" Harry finished strongly.

The professor seated across from the three students studied them each in turn for a long moment before finally sighing deeply, visibly giving in. "Yes." Minerva McGonagall answered, pained.

"But, when? How?" Ron asked urgently. "What are we going to do?"

Professor McGonagall began shaking her head to and fro. Skye, however, cut her off before she could speak. "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be standing around idle while Hermione's with my . . . that, that **monster!**" Skye slammed her fist against the window pane and the Deputy Headmistress promptly rose from her chair.

"Ms. Evans, now really, you must calm yourself..."

"But she's right professor, how can we sit here doing _nothing_, while Hermione's in danger. Who know's what she's been through already. Why aren't we doing something!" Harry was up out of his seat, soon followed by Ron and his exclaimed agreement.

"Now really, Messrs. Potter and Weasley. The lot of you need to calm yourselves, not a one of you is being rational."

"You know something! You're keeping something from us! What is going on, really?" Skye exclaimed, stepping away from the windowsill. The deputy headmistress hesitated but a moment too long, a moment long enough for Skye to see that it was time for action. In a flourish of crimson robes Skye was through the office door and halfway down the hall before any of three she left behind could so much as blink.

After a deafening silence which disappeared within itself, Professor McGonagall finally broke into action. "Ms. Evans!" She roared, tearing from the room, two-thirds of the trio in her wake.

••

**I know, I know! It's been three months! I couldn't believe it myself. There really is no excuse. My goodness, you must hate me. I'm so, so, _so _sorry! (Did I mention I was sorry?) I know this chapter wasn't very long, much shorter, in fact, than the previous chapter. But I have to leave something for the last chapter, now don't I? Yes, that's right the next chapter will be the last. I'm considering also writing an Epilogue, it all depends on what direction the next chapter takes. **

**I promise that the next chapter won't take three months for me to get out. You can most likely look forward to getting it sometime next month. Three months is a ridiculously long time for me to have asked you to wait. All I can really say is that I thank you all so much for being patient with me and continuing to read. You're the best!**

**_Lesalanna- _Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate your advice. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of grammar... lol. Thanks a ton for pointing out those errors. :D I'm also glad to hear that you're still enjoying my story! As far as anything Ginny/Harry, I don't remember saying I was going to include any of that. It doesn'tfit into my central plot line and I don't foresee any way to work it into the last chapter. Not as far as what I have planned. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises... As far Voldemort being Skye's father... you'll just have to see. Maybe he is... maybe he isn't. ;)**

**_FaIrYsPaRkLeS99- _I have a second reviewer:D I'm so glad you like my story and thanks for dropping a line and letting me know. Terribly sorry I took so long to update. Forgive me?**

**In the meantime, let me know what you think!**

**Peace**


	10. A Woman of her Word

**Disclaimer-** Now really! Must we go through this again? No? That's what I thought. Harry Potter is not mine, never will be. Happy now? Good! Moving on...

**Chapter 9**

She could hardly breathe, the air was so dank and stale. The scent of death, of pain and suffering, wafted through the air. There had been times when Hermione had wished for death, hoped beyond hope that the pain would stop. Though she knew that this was a fate that she could never accept, dying in a cage at the hand of _Moldie-Shorts_ and his croonies.

Hermione involuntarily groaned as she attempted to push herself up off the ground. Her left shoulder was black and blue, Lucious Malfoy had grabbed her by the shoulder and thrown her against the brick wall of her cell earlier. It hurt like hell, but Hermione finally managed to sit up. She rubbed at her cheek, trying to get rid of the muck that was smeared there, but the more she tried to get rid of it the more smeared it became. "Ugh!" She croaked faintly, her throat hurt. More than hurt, burned, a throbbing, searing kind of pain.

Her hands were cut and she could feel a bruise beginning to develop just under her right eye. Hermione surveyed her clothes, finding that her jeans were ripped and muddy, half of the left leg was entirely ripped away. The sleeves were slashed to shreds. Earlier Bellatrix Lestrange had kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Tentatively, Hermione lifted her shirt revealing a large bruise on her stomach. She winced as she touched the purple mass faintly.

Slowly, Hermione crawled from the middle of the floor, towards the wall furthest from the door. Using the wall for support, Hermione attempted to stand, wincing as she moved and bent her legs discovering quite a few new forms of agony. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain and keep going. She would have liked nothing more than to have fallen back into a heap on the floor, but she refused herself that luxury. She had to learn to endure the pain if she was ever going to get out of here.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she heard the door creak open. The tiny hunched figure of Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway. He seemed to shrink under her cold gaze. Momentarily, she was able to forget her pain ad concentrate all of her energy on her hate for this pitiful excuse of a man. "You." Her voice was faint and hoarse, but still entirely accusing. There was a certain strength that seemed to hide behind it. A strong sense of will to perceiver. Hermione pushed away from the wall and began to awkwardly lunge towards the fiend in the doorway.

"Crucio!" Peter shouted, his wand pointed directly at Hermione and she was forced to stop in her tracks and sink to the ground. Had she not been so weak and battered she may have been able to throw the curse off, but circumstances being as they were, she found herself forced into submission. "Its time." Peter squeaked, stepping forward and grabbing Hermione by her sore shoulder, dragging her from her cell to an unknown destination. _This is it. _She thought. "Its time." He squeaked once more. Once a rat, always a rat.

●○●

"We need to get The Order to work on this right away." Dumbledore spoke urgently with Mr and Mrs. Weasley as he rubbed his tired eyes. "She's already been missing too long. Far to long."

"You don't think he's... that maybe she's..." Mrs. Weasley couldn't bring herself to say the dreaded word. She pulled a tissue from her robe sleeve as she felt herself dissolving into tears once more.

"No." Dumbledore spoke softly. "I'm certain that she is a part of a larger ploy at play. I don't foresee our finding death at our door at this time."

The circular office fell into reverent silence. That is, until Mr. Weasley cleared his throat in order to speak. "Well, then. I'll get right on...uh..." Though Arthur never did finish his sentence, as at that precise moment the door to the Headmaster's office burst inward revealing Skye standing on its other side. Quite quickly Professor McGonagall hurried into the room followed by Harry and the Weasley youth.

"Headmaster, I tried to stop her... I told her..."

However, Dumbledore had other plans as he cut the Deputy Headmistress off with the wave of his hand and began to speak himself. "Its quite alright professor, quite alright." He now turned to Skye who hadn't taken her cool glare off of the Headmaster since having entered the room. "Ms. Evans."

Skye was silent for a long moment, she seemed to be wrestling with her mind. "How can you just sit there!" She whispered harshly, her eyes had long ago glazed over. "**How can you just sit there!" **She shouted now. "Hermione's missing and your just sitting there. That, monster, that psychopath has her and you're doing _nothing_!"

"Now Skye dear, really." Mrs. Weasley began, vacating her chair in front of the headmasters desk. "We're doing everything we can. The Headmaster was just telling us what has happened, we're alerting the Order, this is our top priority." A tear trickled down Mrs. Weasley's cheek as she whispered the last part.

"Talking about it! You think talking about its going to save Hermione! **You think words are going to save Hermione!**" Skye was still looking straight into the Headmasters eyes. It was as though there were no one else in the room save the two of them.

"What's going on? What's happened to Hermione?" Fred asked, stepping forward, concern ripping through his features. For the first time Skye acknowledged the others in the room, most specifically, Fred. Her eyes softened as they fell on his crestfallen and worried face.

"Fred." Her voice was quiet and began to shake. "Fred, I'm so sorry."

"You mean..." Skye nodded, and for the first time in his life Fred forgot how to speak. George was quick to step forward, being the only one aside from Skye (and perhaps Ginny) to realize how close the two had become. Fred just hadn't worked up the courage to do anything about it yet. Now he began to wonder if he'd ever have the chance to. The rest of the room was oblivious to the true cause to Fred's obvious devastation. George ushered Fred to the back of the room and started conversing with him in hushed tones, trying to convince him that everything would turn out for the best, Hermione would be rescued. She would come through this, they all would. If only he knew how wrong he was. Nothing can ever remain forever as it is.

"I'm going to floo back to the headquarters to alert the Order." Mr. Weasley spoke. After giving Mrs. Weasley a quick kiss on the cheek Arthur departed into the green flames and disappeared. Soon after he had left a rather sinister Raven appeared at the window, a note attached to its leg. Without waiting for the order Skye hurried over to the window, allowing the bird entrance. Immediately the massive raven swooped towards Harry, dropping the parcel at his feet and departing into the sunset flavored sky.

The room went very still as Harry bent down to pick up the bulky paper, as he did a glistening and glittering crystal fell from its folds. "Don't touch the crystal Harry." Dumbledore spoke firmly. Harry nodded, turning his eyes to the note. After reading it once to himself, he read it aloud.

Harry Potter,

By this time I'm sure you've noticed that you are missing

something which you hold very dear. Or rather, someone.

I can assure you, the girl is fine... for the moment. I'm sure

we shall meet soon enough.

Lord Voldemort

"Its obviously a trap. The crystal must be set to transport Harry wherever he wants to meet." Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"It would seem so." Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought. "This will need to be brought to the attention of the Order straight away. Then we can start to formulate our plan of action."

"I'll leave for Headquarters right immediately." Skye watched Mrs. Weasley leave the office in floored silence. She couldn't believe her ears, more words. When were they going to take action? Who was going to do something? _When_ were they going to do something?

"You can't possibly mean for us all to sit here and do nothing!" Skye fumed. Dumbledore's gaze was patient. "You can't just leave her there with him any longer than we already have, we have to do something, not a few minutes from now or even in an hour. We have to do something! **Now!**"

"I understand, Skye, that..."

"**No!**You don't understand, you can't possibly begin to understand!" Skye shouted, hanging her head as a single tear slid down her cheek. "You. Can't." There was a ringing silence throughout the room as stray strands of thought ran through Skye's head. It seemed she knew what she had to do. It was up to her. "If you're not going to do anything about it." Skye started. "Than you leave me no other choice." In one fluid motion Skye grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him roughly down to the ground.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, standing quickly, having realized Skye's intentions. "No." He whispered, realizing it was too late. The two disappeared as Skye clutched the crystal with her free hand, and for the first time Skye saw fear in the Headmasters usually bright blue eyes.

●○●

Wind rushed through the trees, rustling the leaves and creating a gigantic roar along the forests edge. Harry and Skye landed in a heap at the mouth of a dirt path. Skye felt her grip on the crystal intensify tenfold as they executed their not so graceful landing. "Bloody...!" Harry shot to his feet.

"Shh!" Skye whispered frantically, as she also quickly scrambled to her feet. "Quiet!" Absentmindedly Skye adjusted her glasses and stared alertly about her, keeping her wand at the ready. "We've got to be very..." the shadows moved as a figure walked out from among the trees. "Cautious." Skye's voice became an even lower whisper.

"Lower your wand." The hooded figure strode forward, their wand also risen at the ready. Their face was overwhelmed by the shadow created by their hood, though their voice was quite masculine. Skye remained at the ready, Harry had pulled out his wand beside her. "**Now!**" Bellowed the death eater. Feigning defeat, Skye lowered her wand.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Harry asked, making no move to do the same, his voice tinged with concern and confusion.

"Lower your wand Harry. Do as he says." Her voice had gone monotone and her body language was resigned.

"Have you gone mad?" Harry did his best not to shout. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"Just do it." Skye whispered, frustration momentarily creeping into her voice. "Trust me." She whispered softly so that only Harry could hear. A frustrated sigh escaped Harry as he reluctantly lowered his wand. The death eater made a slight head jerk and out of the shadows strode another figure clad in a hooded robe.

"Take the girl." He spoke, as he himself advanced upon Harry.

"Don't fight it. Not now. Not yet." Skye whispered conspiritually, before she found her wand being taken away, her arms pulled roughly behind her back and bound. Silently the foursome tread down the trodden path, closing the gap between this relative calm and their ultimate doom. The hands of fate were set into motion.

Minutes dragged by, and hours seemed to pass, even if they had been walking no more than a little over five minutes. It wasn't that long at all, in fact, before their hike brought them to a clearing lit eerily by a roaring fire. This was when Skye's eyes fell on the one and only Lord Voldemort. Shock never had its chance to register because she quickly found herself being hurtled to the ground, Harry hitting the ground just as she did. "Ah, Potter. I thought you'd have learned by now. No guests." A commanding voice proclaimed. "Do you ever learn your lesson?" His congregation of death eaters laughed. "Kill the girl."

At that precise moment a number of things happened, none of which anyone of them had been expecting. Summoning up all of her strength, Skye kicked the death eater standing over her in the ankles, and then once more in the stomach as he fell, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The next moment she rolled onto her side, evading the curse that another death eater had thrown at her. As she stood up she slipped her wand from her sleeve and mentally muttered a charm to break her bounds. She smirked as the wand she had handed over to the death eater turned into a rubber chicken. _Thank-you, Fred and George._ She now turned to the death eater holding Harry captive, her wand trained on him. "Step back." The death eater didn't budge. "Step back, or else."

"I told you to kill her, now!" The Dark Lord reiterated. "I won't tell you again."

Bravely, throwing all caution to the wind, as they say, the death eater took a step forward, raising his wand. "I. Don't. Bluff." Skye growled. "Avada Kedavera." Skye shouted.

"No!" Harry shouted, grabbing her wand arm a millisecond too late. "Skye... no." He whispered. The clearing was silent now, not one of the death eaters dared move, much less breathe.

"Well what have we here." The voice of the Dark Lord inquired, breaking the silence momentarily. Skye pushed Harry protectively behind her, and as she did she shoved the crystal, her mothers ring and a small vial into Harry's hand, for a moment, the two made eye contact and Skye gave him a small wink before turning her complete attention over to Voldemort.

"How disappointing!" Skye's voice echoed through-out the entire clearing. "And I was so hoping you'd recognize me. No? Oh well then..." Skye paused, flickering some hair out of her eyes only to reveal that they were glowing a deep crimson. "Hello, Daddy."

●○●

**Alright, so the thing is, I miscalculated. I thought this was going to be my last chapter, I really did. But its not. We're getting close though folks. Very close. I'm done speculating though, it'll be done when its done. On another note entirely, however, aren't you proud! It didn't take me forever to update this time. Yess! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was an interesting one to write, its been brewing in my head since I wrote the first few sentences of this story. I hope it came out as good as the way I see it unfolding in my head. I might tweak it some more later, who knows...**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas... or if that isn't fitting for you, Happy Holidays. Consider this my gift to you this holiday season. I'll have the next installment up as soon as I possibly can, but until then, feel free to click the purple button there at the bottom of the screen. I would love to hear from you! A good critique is always welcome. :D**

**Before I go, I would like to I would like to send many thanks to _Lesalanna_. Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer, I'm so glad that you've enjoyed, and continue to enjoy, my story. I hope you find this chapter satisfactory. Hoping to hear from you soon.**

**Until next I type,**

**Peace **


	11. Fear of the Unknown

**Disclaimer- **Are you kidding me? Thought so. (Not mine, Duh!)

**Chapter 10**

"What, no hug?" Skye drawled sarcastically as she took as step forward. "Just going to leave me hanging?" Skye spoke maliciously. Harry grabbed Skye's wrist from behind.

"What are you doing?" He was concerned, this was not the place to be fooling around. "Your going to get yourself killed." Skye jerked her wrist from Harry's grasp and took several steps forward, when Harry tried to follow she pointed her wand over her shoulder.

"Don't make me, make you, leave me alone Harry." Her voice was monotone, but for a moment Harry was certain that he had heard something else there. _What does she think she's doing?_ Skye nodded when Harry didn't try to stop her again. "Where's Hermione?" Skye's voice once more gained its previous, vicious edge.

"Is that what you want then?" The dark lord spoke bitingly. "Want to be the Hero? Surely you're no daughter of mine."

Skye laughed darkly. "Don't tell me you don't remember her. That you don't remember my mother." Skye paused. "She never forgot you. She was always haunted by you, you twisted bastard. She despised you." The two were pacing in a circle now, each facing the other. "But no matter what you did to her, you never could break her spirit. She knew she'd probably die at your hands, but don't think for a second she won't have a hand in your downfall. You'll never amount to any more than a decaying shell of cowardice. Rose Evans has made sure of that."

Voldemort's wand was now pointed at Skye's heart. "Go ahead and try!" She shouted, completely undaunted. He didn't move, he refused to follow her direction, his pride wouldn't allow it. "Come on, lets see you kill me! Do it!" She shouted. Still, he didn't move. "Scared." Skye whispered softly. "Is the great _moldie-shorts_ scared of little 'ole me?" She continued to taunt, raising her own wand. "Need I show you how to do it?"

"Crucio." He shouted. A voice in Skye's head urged her to fall to her knees, her blazing eyes remained focused on Voldemort.

"I'd rather not. Thanks though." Her voice was even, the smile creeping onto her face remained un-pained. The voice in her head grew stronger still, more commanding than it had previously been. "Now really, can't you take no for an answer? Why must you be so stubborn?" Skye spoke with the hint of a laugh as she took a step forward.

"Kneel!" The dark lord exclaimed, growing ever more impatient by the minute. Slowly, Skye began to develop a golden glow.

"I said" She paused. "**NO!**" Just as the words came tumbling out of her mouth she felt herself thrown up off of the ground, suspended in mid-air. From her higher vantage point she could now see Hermione, she was being held at wand point by Pettigrew just behind Voldemort. "Harry!" She shouted as she pointed behind the dark lord. "There she... _ah!"_ She had only taken her focus off Voldemort for a second, and that's all that it had taken. She found herself submitting to the voice that was screaming in her head. She felt electrified, as though she had stuck her finger into a light socket. _Scream. Beg for Mercy._ The voice in her head coaxed. Skye struggled to shake her head, refusing to give in. **_Scream._** The voice's volume intensified. Skye could feel her throat burning.

The glow that surrounded her only moments ago faded and she found herself hurtling towards the ground. Voldemort's spell had been momentarily lifted. "No." She whispered. "No." She hit the ground with a sickening thud, groaning in pain.

●○●

The death eaters watched with sickening fascination as the dark lord knelt down beside his prey. Not a one of them was paying any mind to Harry. Skye had made sure to emphasize only her presence. He had gotten the hint, when Voldemort had moved he had spotted Hermione. She was laying flat, face first, on the ground, Pettigrew standing over her, holding her at wand point.

Silently, he slipped his invisibility cloak from the confines of his pocket and made his way across the clearing, sneaking behind Pettigrew. "Don't say a word." He whispered, Peter's head jerked around. "You owe me." Harry continued, slipping the cloak from around his shoulders. "I should have let them kill you. But I didn't. I let you live. You owe me your life."

●○●

His office was empty now. McGonagall had taken those that had remained back to their common room. He needed to think, it was all that was left to him now. How could he have allowed this to happen? He should have known this would happen. Skye was a brash young woman, he should have known that she would have taken some action under the circumstances. He could sense her distress over what he had shared with her just hours earlier. How had he expected her to act? How could you expect one to act when informed that the father they have never known, they have known all along. That their father is, in fact, enemy number one of the wizarding world.

_Should I have even told her?_ Well, of course, he had found out some time ago that it was no good to withhold such information. No good could come of it. Though he was beginning to wonder if any good could come from anything these days. Rising slowly, almost _feebly_, the Headmaster walked across his office and stood before his pensive. He needed to organize his thoughts.

●○●

Fred lay flat on his four poster bed, staring forlornly at the bottom of the bunk above his. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to be the way people his age, people Hermione's age, were supposed to live. They were supposed to be carefree, untouchable by such horrors. There were so many versions of what must be happening running through his head that he found it impossible to concentrate on just one. What if it was too late, what if Harry and Skye failed, what if the Order found that they were powerless and could do nothing? And what if, what if Harry and Skye did survive and did return but Hermione was already dead. What would he do then? How could he live with himself knowing that he never told her how he truly felt? How could he go on living his life wondering how things could have been? A tear slid down the side of his face and he made no move to brush it way.

George sat propped against the head-board of his own bed watching his twin, at a complete loss as to what to say. There were no words, he knew, that could alleviate Fred's pain, no matter how George wished that there were. For the first time in his life he could find no joke to tell that would bring back to him the brother that he had always known. For the first time in his life George was speechless.

●○●

Ron paced in front of the fire in the common room, he couldn't will himself to sit still. His mind was racing, the images that his mind conjured from the 'what ifs' were making him queasy. He had been distraught when it had been just Hermione missing, but now he felt as though he had lost Harry and Skye too. He felt helpless and he hated it. They could all die out there, wherever they were, and he was powerless to stop it.

"They'll come back, they have to. They'll make it through." Ginny spoke from her position on the couch. Her words were soft and she wasn't sure if she was saying them to reassure Ron, or herself.

Ron stopped in his pacing, turning to the common rooms only window. His gaze tortured. "I wish I believed that." Thunderclouds were forming in the distance. A bolt of lightning split the sky.

●○●

"Hermione." Harry whispered furiously, kneeling by his unconscious friend. Quickly he checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he took note that her skin was warm to the touch. She was still alive, they hadn't been too late. "Ennervate." He whispered urgently, pointing his wand at her. That's when the unexpected happened. In one fluid motion he found Hermione clutching the wrist of the hand he had failed to remove from her throat and throwing him backwards, heaving herself upward.

"Don't touch... Harry? What... What's going on?" Hermione became suddenly bewildered.

"Not now. There's not time to explain. Skye's in trouble, and so are we." Harry spoke, as Hermione ceased pinning him to the ground. She smirked upon seeing Wormtail bound and gagged on the ground nearby.

"Git." Hermione muttered in his general direction before turning her attention to Harry. "Where is Skye." Harry had just opened his mouth to speak when he found himself interrupted.

"Game over." The dark lords voice reverberated through-out the clearing.

●○●

"You thought you could destroy me, you foolish little girl. _Insolent _little girl. I'd have thought your mother would have taught you manners." Skye's eye's began to glow scarlet, bringing a vindictive smirk to the dark lords features. "Miss you dear old mum, do you? Not to worry, Child, not to worry. You'll be joining her soon. I must say, you truly are your mothers daughter. She put up a fight to. But she wasn't any match for me, she was weak. Just. Like. You."

It hurt to breathe, and even more to speak. Slowly Skye could feel her body going numb. "I hate you, you sick bastard."

"Language, my dear, Language. What would your dear mum say? Perhaps you'd like to find out, go on, beg, beg me to kill you."

"Never." Skye spoke venomously, spitting in the dark lords face. For a moment his face seemed to register shock. Nimbly he rose to his feet.

"Game over." He spoke angrily, raising his wand.

"Wrong. As usual." Harry spoke from behind him, Hermione at his side, each standing with their wands at the ready. " Its only just begun."

●○●

**Am I good, or am I good? Another chapter in less than a month. Astonishing, I know! I like this one, I'm comfortable with where everything seems to be falling. There are bits and pieces of conversations I struggled over, but hopefully my struggles were not in vain. I suppose that is up to you all, let me know. :)**

**And now, I must proclaim to you all my utter surprise when it came to reviews on that last chapter. Three whole reviews! Thanks you for such generosity. I cannot begin to tell you how long that smile stayed on my face. Thank you!**

**_tutucute- _Glad to have you back on board! Terribly sorry that I hadn't been updating, I'm trying to break that habit. I tend to procrastinate, and often! I'm going to try to incorporate more Fred/Hermione, but it really wasn't in the original plan. I added the subplot as an afterthought. I agree with you though, I love that pairing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_LessaLanna-_ Thank you, Thank you very much! Lol.**

**_RavenDove2007-_ My stalker::rolls eyes and laughs: I'm glad you liked the ending. I'm rather fond of it myself. Thanks for sending in your thoughts. **

**Anyways all, Hope you liked the latest installment. And don't forget, reviews always welcome. Until next I type, Fare Thee Well.**

**Peace **


	12. Melancholy Return

**Disclaimer- **Are you serious? That's what I thought.

**Chapter 11**

The dark lord turned to face the two teenagers holding him at wand point, and laughed. "Do you really think you're any match for me?"

"If the last sixteen years are any indication..." Harry boasted, stepping forward, only stopping when Voldemort raised his wand parallel with his heart. "What's the matter, don't like being reminded of the failure you are? Cat got your tongue?"

"Tell your death eaters to stand down." Hermione spoke boldly.

The dark lord laughed. "Why would I take orders from a _silly_ little school girl? A _filthy _Mudblood, at that." He sneered.

"I'm no _silly little schoolgirl._" Hermione shouted, rapidly training her wand onto Lucious Malfoy, easily picking him out of the group. "Perfectus Totalus!" His body immediately went stiff. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He rose into the air. "Caduta Grande!" Hermione finished, Malfoy's frozen form plummeted roughly back against the ground.

"You think you wound me with your games child?" The dark lord spoke, darkly amused. "Crucio!" He spoke, training his wand on Hermione. She found her body too weak from the trials of the past few days, she could not resist the pull of the spell. Hermione found herself crumbling down onto her knees in unwilling submission. A voice in her head urged her to speak. _Say it. 'I will not bend against the will of my master.' Say it._

"I" Hermione's voice wavered as she fought against the pain coursing through her body. "will" Her face twitched as her head lurched from side to side. "not bend" Her shoulder shot back as her head shot forward in a gagging motion. "to the will" Her entire upper body shot forward until she found her head inches from the ground, still on her knees. "of my" Her head seemed to waver between raising and crashing into the dirt. In one quick motion she overcame the urge to bury her head in the ground and rose her eyes to meet those of the dark lord. "oppressor." She collapsed against the ground, her eyes closed and only faintly breathing. The spell lifted leaving her looking worse for the wear.

"**NO!" **Harry shouted, not daring to move, finding the dark lords attention once more upon himself. Now was not the time for mistakes. Hermione was still breathing. There was still hope, he needed to get them out of here. All of them.

"Being the hero never pays Harry." The dark lord began, laughing as Harry continued to stand his ground. "You want to kill me, don't you Harry. You want it desperately, I can see it in your eyes. Must you always wear your emotions on your sleeves?" Hermione groaned, diverting Voldemort's attention momentarily.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted. Voldemort blocked the spell, his attention immediately re-directed.

"Now really Harry. I thought dear old Dumbledore would have taught you better manners. It's very rude to attack behind your opponents back. Perhaps it is time I taught you a few." At the exact moment in which he raised his wand, he tumbled forward, Skye raising to her feet behind him. She had kicked him in the knees sending him spiraling forward.

"Harry, **GO**!" She shouted, hovering over her father. "Get Hermione and..."

"Haven't had enough then." The dark lord interrupted, once more on his feet.

"The crystal! _Now_, Harry!" Skye shouted, pleadingly, her eyes focusing for a brief eternity on Harry's.

"Say hello to mummy for me." The dark lord sneered, raising his wand. "Avada Kadavera!"

"Skye!" Harry shouted falling to his knees at Hermione's side. Skye was became enveloped in a bright green light, for a moment she seemed to float inches above the ground, before collapsing into a limp heap upon the ground. "Skye." Harry whispered, a tear slid down his cheek as he clutched Hermione's hand with one of his, and the crystal in his other hand.

The crystal activated, once more becoming a portkey, and Harry felt the familiar tugging sensation as the clearing faded into complete and utter darkness.

●○●

"Hermione, come on. Work with me here. We've got to get back to the school." Harry pleaded, trying to get Hermione onto her feet. She was only faintly conscious.

"Oww." Hermione groaned. Wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders, allowing him to slip an arm around her waist. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Just hold on. Your going to be alright. I promise." Harry whispered, his voice wavering.

Hermione laughed feebly. "That's one heck of a promise." She paused before adding quietly. "But you haven't let me down yet."The two trudged on in silence for a few moments before Hermione finally found her voice again. "Skye." She whispered hoarsely. "She... He really... She's gone isn't she?" Harry couldn't bring himself to speak, it was all he could do to lean his head against Hermione's and nod. "Oh." Hermione, whispered, her voice breaking and a tear sliding down her cheek.

●○●

Hermione sighed heavily, her body ached and she found herself discovering muscles that she had never known existed. _That's what you get for being such a bookworm. _She thought to herself. Meaning to brush her frizzy hair out of her face, she tried to raise her hands but found that only her right hand would come. Something had a hold of her other hand. Alarmed, she quickly opened her eyes, using her only freehand to swat away the hair covering her face. Her immediate fear; however, quickly subsided as she found Fred at her bed side, clutching her hand, his head laying near their hands, he was fast asleep.

Smiling softly to herself, she took the opportunity to take in his appearance. His hair more unkempt than usual, his expression far more pained than she ever remembered. Where was her mischievous, fun loving Fred? Tentatively she reached out her free hand to brush some hair out of his closed eyes. "What's got you so down, huh?" Hermione whispered softly.

"I missed you." Fred murmured, though Hermione wasn't sure she had heard right, for a moment he didn't move at all. Then, all at once he opened his eyes and smiled. "I missed you." He repeated, taking her other hand in his own free hand. His eyes seemed to dim, what was left of his previous smile forced. "I was so worried..."

"Shh..." Hermione cooed, breaking her left hand from his grip and bringing a finger to his lips. "There's nothing to be worried about anymore." Her smile brightened. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She spoke, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. He appeared so forlorn. "I'm right here." Hermione whispered.

"I was so afraid that you were... that I had lost you." Fred whispered, moving his hand to stroke her tangled hair. "I..." He paused for a moment, locking his gaze with hers. "Hermione, I love you."

"Fred..."

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey came into view from around the curtain. "Visiting hours were up hours ago, how on earth did you get back in here, Ms. Granger needs her rest." She finished, fixing her stern gaze on Fred. "Come now, scoot." Fred stalled a minute, glancing over towards Hermione who rolled her eyes and winked.

"I guess she's right. See you later?" Fred nodded. He offered to follow the school healers lead, Madam Pomfery; however, was very aware of the Weasley twins and their antics and wisely insisted that Fred lead the way. Hermione couldn't fight the smile that crept across her face.

●○●

"Wow." Ron murmured, laying back against his chair by the fire. Harry nodded, turning to stare despondently into the fire. The room was silent for quite some time before Harry finally broke the silence.

"Its time. I can't sit here and watch this happen anymore. I can't watch anymore people die because of me."

"Harry, it is not your fault..."

"Isn't it?" Harry growled, forcing Ron to meet his steely gaze. "My parents died protecting _me, _Cedric died because _I_ had the idea to share the 'limelight', _my fault, _Sirius died trying to save _me_. Not one of them would be dead now if it weren't for me."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" Ron exclaimed, matching Harry's tone. "Your parents were sworn enemies of..._Vol-Vo-Vold-Voldemort_ anyway, you know that! And Cedric, that wasn't your fault, how were you to know that the Cup was a portkey? Last I knew you weren't a Seer Harry. And Sirius, are you kidding me! You and I both know he was miserable living in that house, he died the way he would have wanted it. He went down a Hero, Harry. He went down rebelling against his dark family one last time. He proved to himself that he wasn't like the rest of them, that he was better." Ron paused, watching Harry intently. "And Skye wouldn't want you saying this either. It sounds like she went into this knowing she wouldn't be coming back."

Harry's head was in his hands now and when he spoke Ron couldn't make out what he was saying. Finally, Harry lifted his head, his eyes drowning in salty tears. "I know." He whispered. "But it hurts, Ron. I'm tired of feeling so helpless."

●○●

_Skye sat cross-legged on the floor of the sixth year girls dormitory, twirling her mothers ring between her thumb and forefinger. "You can't withhold your secrets from me forever." Skye muttered softly, laying the ring on a piece of fabric before her. She studied it carefully for a moment before reaching up and plucking her wand from behind her ear. _

"_Draw courage from truth: and strength from within." Skye muttered softly, continuing to eye the ring. "Teken moed van waarheid: kracht van." Skye murmured, seeming startled at so easily speaking in Dutch. A single tear slid down her cheek. "But what if I don't like my truth." She seemed to sob. "How could you not tell me. That monster, I can't imagine how you must have resented me, that's why you were sometimes seemed afraid. How could you love me?" Skye shook her head. "I can't dwell on this." _

"_I need to accept it. He's my father. Voldemort is my biological father. That doesn't mean anything about me. I'm not him. I'll never be him. Mum knew that. She understood that." Skye paused. "If I was right... if what Tonks said was... than I can avenge my heritage. I can avenge my fathers wrongs."_

_Skye inhaled deeply, glaring down at the ring. "I suppose it's now or never." Skye spoke softly, raising her wand. "Nascosto rivelatore!" The ring rose into the air, drowning in a blue glow. Skye nodded, and for a moment the ghost of a smirk seemed to cross her face. "Gotcha." She whispered._

The scene dissolved, colors and objects swirling into a black background before Harry once more found himself standing before the Headmaster's desk. Wordlessly, Dumbledore took a seat, laying the empty vial and its cork on his desk top, next to the pensive; when Dumbledore remained silent, Harry also took a seat. "Professor, I don't understand. Why would Skye hand me a vial containing **that** memory."

The Headmaster sighed heavily, seeming to weigh his options; for a moment he appeared as though he was going to speak, but then caught himself. It was several moments more before he finally began to speak. "Skye was a very intelligent individual Harry." He began. "And this particular memory, this particular discovery is very important. Very important indeed. In fact Harry, it validates my own thoughts." The Headmaster fell silent, studying Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor?"

"Harry, may I see Skye's ring?" Harry handed the ring over, and the Headmaster held it gingerly. "You see Harry, this ring is one of several steps to Voldemort's demise. This ring," The sapphire glinted as the sun hit it at just the right angle, and the foggy center began to swirl more rapidly. "is a horcrux."

●○●

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble for some reason. Though truthfully, these past few weeks have been tough. Though I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. Anyway, I thought it was about time I got an update out for you all. I hope you liked this installment, though I'm sure more than one of you are going to be a bit disgruntled with me. Anyway, let me know what you think, Reviews are always appreciated!**

**I would like to give a big thanks to my loyal reviews. You guys are great!**

**_Ravendove2007- _I'm glad you liked the way I ended that last chapter. I was rather fond of that part myself. :D**

**_Storm Tigeress_- Thank you so much for your kind review. I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I'll definitely take your pointer's into consideration. :)**

**_tutucute- _Wow, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you liked that last chapter. Thanks for your wonderful review!**

**Until next I type...**

**Peace ;) **


	13. How Could I Ever Doubt Thee

**Disclaimer- **I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming...

**Chapter 12**

"I thought I might find you out here." Hermione smiled as Fred jumped onto his feet. "A bit jumpy aren't we."

"What are you... shouldn't you be resting?" Fred asked concerned.

"Don't you think I've had enough rest, Fred? I've been in the hospital wing for twenty-four hours!" Hermione laughed. Fred nodded, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Your sure your feeling alright?"

Hermione's features softened as she took several steps forward. "Really Fred, I'm alright. I'm not _that _fragile." She shook her head and chuckled softly. "What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked, sitting down on the grass, waiting as Fred did the same.

"Just thinking. Its easier to clear my head out here." Hermione nodded, and the two sat silently looking over the lake. Fred however, decidedly found it more difficult to concentrate.

"Anything in particular on your mind?" Hermione murmured softly. For a moment he didn't say anything. Should he tell her? Should he tell her that he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday in the hospital wing? She hadn't been able to finish after he had told her he loved her, what if she didn't feel the same? What if he was going to get the I'm-Sorry-But-I-Just-Think-Of-You-As-A-Friend speech. Could he take that, could he live with that? "Fred? Hey there, earth to Fred!"

"Huh?" _Oh yeah, right. Get it together. _"Its nothing." Fred answered lamely, diverting his gaze to his shoes. "Its nothing at all." He whispered.

Hermione laughed, causing Fred to look up, startled. "Is Fred Weasley afraid of little 'ole me?"Hermione teased, looping her arm through his and grasping his hand as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I love you to." She whispered, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

●○●

"Doth mine eyes deceive me? Or is Ronald Weasley actually scolding _me_ for being late arriving to the library?" Hermione joked good-naturedly taking a seat next to an increasingly disgruntled Ron.

"Its about bloody time you lot showed up!" Ron muttered darkly as Harry took a seat opposite Hermione. "Madam Pince has been hovering over me for the past hour. It's not like I've never been in the library before..." Ron continued to rant under his breath, not even noticing when Harry and Hermione each rolled their eyes. "Really, I'm telling you, she's a mad woman. Bloody crazy."

"And standing behind you." Harry leaned over and audibly whispered, causing Ron to jerk around in his seat so quickly that his chair was sent backward and he found himself becoming closely related with the ground. Madam Pince looked up from desk on the other side of the room and immediately started making her way to The Trio's table.

Ron shot Harry the best glare he could manage as he righted his chair and sat back down. Hermione went to hiding the grin that had spread across her face behind her hand, and Harry did his best to appear innocent. "Mr. Weasley. This is a library, people are trying to study and don't need you making a ruckus." Madam Pince began a rather lengthy lecture, at the end of which Ron managed to persuade her to let him remain in the library.

For a moment the table was silent, that is, before Hermione found herself unable to contain herself any longer and began to laugh, closely followed by Harry. "Well really, you've all gone nutters..." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione was the first to steady herself.

"Poor Ron." Hermione did her best to keep her voice steady but the rather large grin on her face just wouldn't go away. "I suppose we'd better get to it then." Hermione composed herself, getting down to business.

Harry nodded, visibly subdued. For the next hour and a half The Trio sat discussing Harry's latest meeting with Dumbledore and that it had entailed. "So there are more then?" Ron finally spoke up.

"Yeah." Harry spoke. "A total of six."

"That means there are five more out there then." Hermione spoke with a far away look in her eyes.

"Not quite." Hermione looked up confused. "The Diary, in second year, was one of them, and Dumbledore says he's close to finding another one. Which means there are at least four out there."

Ron nodded. For the first time that evening their table was silent, enshrouded in a thoughtful quiet. "Think we can get out of exams?" Ron smirked and despite himself, Harry laughed.

"Which reminds me..." Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she began shuffling with a stack of papers. Ron sighed. Leave it to Hermione to think about studying for exams at a time like this.

●○●

Albus Dumbledore walked the silent Hogwarts halls, the events of these past few weeks weighing heavily on his shoulders. His eyes had lost their usual gleam. Exams were over and within the next few hours students would be heading home, leaving the safety of Hogwarts Castle. It was no secret that the times were growing ever increasingly dark.

Silently he turned back around and for the third time walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballot. A door finally appeared, and with a great deal of determination Dumbledore stepped into the room beyond it. Inside Harry Potter sat at a wooden table, perusing a defense book.

"Professor." Harry spoke, looking up as the headmaster crossed the room. "You wanted to see me."

"There are some things that need to understood before leaving for the summer." Dumbledore took a seat at the table. "There are some things that I need to ask of you, Harry."

●○●

**I know, its taken me forever and a day to update. In my defense, these last few weeks have been crazy. Way too many hospital visits. But you don't want to hear about that... Anyway, hope you like the latest addition, the next installment should be up some time next week, providing it doesn't give me too much trouble. **

**I don't know if I like how this one ended. I had quite a bit of trouble getting this one to work the way I wanted. I don't know, what'd you think, was it worth it? Let me know. Reviews rock!**

**Large thank-you's to:**

**_ravendove2007- _Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks to, for your consistent reminders that I needed to update. I'd be lost without you! ;)**

**_tutucute- _I was sad to see Skye go to, even though I knew it was coming from the beginning. Unfortunately, she's really gone. Thanks for the awesome review! Lots of love:D**

**Until next I type,**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz**.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- **I am obviously not Jo Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated with the Harry Potter universe are not mine. Sorry if that bursts your bubble. ;p

**Epilogue**

"_This is the last summer that you will _have _to return to the Dursley's... I understand you are anxious to leave, growing up there wasn't pleasant... I'm asking that return at least this last summer... Harry, its imperative that you wait for me to escort you... I will be able to tell you more when the time comes... Watch your back Harry, each day grows darker than the last..."_

"Harry, hey, earth to the almighty Harry Potter." Ron joked, waving a hand through Harry's vison. "Stop thinking so hard, I think I felt the earth shake." Harry rolled his eyes, a reluctant smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"And I'm sure that has _nothing_ to do with being on a train." Hermione drawled sarcastically, looking over the top of her book, Hogwarts, A History, momentarily.

Just as Ron was about to attempt to defend himself, the compartment door slid open, spilling the remaining Weasley youth inside. "If anyone asks..." George started, grinning fiendishly.

"...we were in here all along." Fred concluded with a playful wink, taking a seat next to Hermione, discreetly laying his hand over hers on the seat between them. They hadn't announced anything official as of yet.

"What have you three been up to exactly?" Hermione inquired, subconsciously closing her book and laying it in her lap.

"All will be revealed shortly." Ginny smirked, taking a seat between Ron and Harry.

●○●

"That was _priceless!_" Ginny gushed as the group shuffled off the train. "The look on Malfoy's face... there just aren't words enough!"

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron added. "The best part was hearing him shout, '_I am the ferret!', _every time he opened his mouth."

"Really, the lot of you." Hermione huffed, feigning irritation, before allowing her lips to curve into a mischievous smirk. "The best part was watching him panic every time Crabbe and Goyle tried to help him, or come anywhere near him for that matter."

"How did you manage it?" Harry spoke for the first time since getting off the train. Just as the twins were about to explain their amazing feat, Mrs. Weasley bustled toward them, and opting to avoid the wrath of their mother, wisely opted to postpone their gloating.

Mad-Eye Moody stepped forward to stand next to Harry just as Draco stepped off the train. Malfoy's eyes never once left the former Auror as he gave the him a large berth. "I hear he's quite the _twitchy_ little ferret."

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched, threatening to form a smile. "Yes, I'd have to say so." His voice seemed far away. The two fell into silence as Remus Lupin approached, a weary expression splayed across his features.

"We're all set." He said, speaking first to Moody. "You have a few minutes for good-bye's Harry, then we'll escort you to your Aunt and Uncle." Harry nodded, turning back to the Weasley's, wishing he didn't have to go, while realizing he had no other choice.

●○●

_Dear Skye,_

_It seems weird to think that I only just met you a few months ago, and yet your absence continues to weigh heavily on my mind. So much has happened, and I'm certain that there are very few things that will remain unchanged in these troubled times._

_I've returned to the Dursley's home for the summer, or as I have been encouraged by Professor Dumbledore to say, my home. I have now only to wait for word from him as to when I can leave. Thankfully the Dursley's have left me to myself, for the most part anyway. I didn't really want to come back, I'm sure you would understand why, but Dumbledore told me that I had to. Everyone's worried about my safety and all. Sometimes I wonder how _safe _living here really is, I_

_m not exactly welcome here... I suppose Dumbledore knows best._

_At any rate, I wanted you to know that I'll never give up and Voldemort will never win. Our parents, Cedric, Sirius and you, along with the countless other lives he has ended or ruined will be avenged. Things are going to become increasingly difficult from here on out, I can feel it, the world is becoming an ever darker place. Whatever trials and tribulations I may face in the days to come, I know I can face them._

_You have, by example, given me the courage to face the road ahead. Your strength and resolve in all the turmoil that surrounded you in the time that I knew you, has inspired me to believe that anything is possible, I have you to thank for showing me that even when I'm weak and alone I have a chance. You have given me the hope that I was missing previously._

–_Harry._

Leaning back in his chair, Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. It had been two weeks since he'd returned from Hogwarts, and he had spent much of those two weeks shut in his room. Ron had written once, speaking mainly of his eldest brothers up-coming wedding and the twins success with their shop. Apparently Ron and Ginny had yet to visit their place of business due to Mrs. Weasley's fear for her youngest children's safety.

Hermione, on the other hand, had written twice. She was staying with the Weasley's for the summer. It appeared that Mrs. Weasley was all worked up over the up-coming wedding, and becoming increasingly frustrated with the bride-to-be. For that matter, Ginny was in quite a mood as well. Though Hermione's letters were far more detailed than Ron's, it appeared to Harry she was hiding something from him. There was a tone in them that he was having trouble pinpointing.

However, all in all, his friends were safe and getting along for the time being, and that's all that mattered to him.

Sighing heavily, Harry pointed his wand at the sheet of parchment he had written his letter on, and watched as it was engulfed in flames. In the distance lightning streaked across the sky and the tree's rustled in the soft breeze. Tiredly Harry shuffled over to his bed and flopped onto his side, staring at the wall.

As he rolled over onto his other side, he caught sight of the charred parchment be carried out the window by the increasing wind. Harry closed his eyes as the fresh air washed over his face, and for a moment he swore he heard a voice similar to Skye's whisper, _Change approaches quickly with the dawn of day. _When he opened his eye's he found himself still very much alone, though for the first time in the past year, sleep overcame him with ease, and as time would prove, it was dearly needed.

●○●

**And there you have it. The end... for now anyway. That's right, you can look forward to seeing a sequel going up eventually. No guarantees on how soon that will be up though, its still in the planning stages at this point, but there is one in the works. Hopefully any unanswered questions will be answered. **

**Any-who, let me know what you thought. Was it a good ending? Anything that could have been better? Anything that you wanted to see and were disappointed not to have seen? Was there anything that was confusing or you feel wasn't answered adequately? Let me know:D**

**Moving on. :D I would just like to thank everyone that has read my story, especially those of you who have reviewed. I would also like to thank those who take the time to review this chapter in advance. There aren't words enough to explain how much your kind words mean to me. :) Thank You. **

**And finally, to thank those of you who reviewed my previous chapter! All two of you! LoL:)**

**_RavenDove2007-_ I've finally updated! Hopefully this one was worth the wait, though it appears I didn't make it much longer. I'll have to keep working on that one. ;p Thanks for continuing to remind me that I've been in desperate need of an update. Where would I be without you:D**

**_TutuCute4u- _Thanks for all of your help! Hopefully this chapter is everything that you hoped it would be. Your continued enthusiasm has been great. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I'm so glad that you have enjoyed my story! **

**Anyway, until next I type,**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz!**


End file.
